Spirit of the Fox
by Toorikosu
Summary: Team 7 is sent on a mission to get rid of a "pest" to an unknown village, but never would they have guessed it was an assassin girl. Having to get rid of her they bring her back to the Konoha village. Not long after the two even stranger sisters show up.
1. A New Mission With a Twist

**Spirit of the Fox**

"Naruto!!! Get down from there!" A blonde haired boy looked down from his seat on a swing hanging from a cliffside. "Holy shit! It's Sakura! With Kakashi! I'm so dead!" Down below stood a grl with pink hair. She was dressed in black capri pants with a long shirt that hung down to her ankles. Her hair was pulled back with a navy blue headband with the village symbol on it, called a hitai-ate. She aslo had the needed Shinobi ninja equipment: a makimomo pouch, a shuriken holster, and kunai leg holster.

"Naruto! Get your ass down here!" Kakashi ordered. "This instant!" The man was dressed in black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, a vest, along with the Shinobi equipment. Naruto made a whining sound. He quickly put up his spray pains and other tools used for graffiti.

The 'Naruto' boy was dressed in all orange with blue trimming, the hitai-ate headband too. He had three whisker-like lines across each cheek and a head of spiky hair. His eyes were a navy blue but usually closed into slits. With much practice from the past he pulled himself down and jumped to the ground. "Heh... heh...?" he said.

"Naruto!! You stupid idiot! Just look what you did to the mountain! I can't believe you!" the Sakura girl yelled. Naruto glanced over hi shoulder to examine his 'masterpiece' of graffiti. Spirals, a bull's eye, 'idiot', 'stupid', and other rude remarks were painted onto the mountain for all to see. Also a hideous portrait of a boy with black spiky hair, a non-social smirk, irritated eyes, and a clam expression was painted. A large 'X' was marked over the face and harsh comments were pointed to the face. 'Jackass' was the most detailed.

"Nice huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura clenched her fist and bopped Naruto a good one, she sent him sprawling into the mountainside. "You dumbass! Just look at what you've done! you're so immature." Sakura huffed and walked off. "Come on," Kakashi said. He picked Naruto up and carried him towards the village.

"Again!? How many times are you going to pull these stupid stunts?" Naruto stared at the wall. "Are you even listening?" Naruto didn't reply. 'Nope, not to a single word.' Naruto thought. "Get out of my sight!" Naruto ran at his chance of escape. "Stupid people, always giving me a hard time." Naruto sighed. "Naruto, why do you paint on the mountain when you know you'll just have to wash it off?" Naruto scoffed. "Stay out of it, Sasuke. I don't need you on my case." He glared at Sasuke, the boy whom he had 'X'ed out on the mountain. "Still, if you're going to--" Sasuke began. "Shove it!" Naruto interrupted and stomped off. Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe you could put him and his group on another mission. Just something to keep them out of the village, would you mind, Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head. "Actually I think it would be good for them. They haven't had a mission in a while."

"Then it's settled. What kind of task doyou plan on taking them on?" Kakashi thought, then shrugged. "How about we go look in the 'D' request files." Kakashi shook his head. "That won't work. Remember last time? It won't work. Even if they did cooperate they would finish and expect to come back soon, in only a matter of days." They sighed. "Ooooh boy..."

"Iruka-sensai! Iruka-sensai! We have urgent news. Let us in." A messenger boy tried to squeeze himself in between two men to get inside of the room Kakashi was in, along with Iruka and Hokage. "Let him in!" Iruka ordered. The boy nearly fell to the floor but managed to regain his posture. He handed a packet of papers to Iruka. "A small village has requested a favor." gasped the messenger between his pants.

"What ranking is it?" Iruka asked. "I believe a C, or a B. They refused to tell me much but requested that you have this act brought out quickly." Iruka nodded then dismissed the boy. "Kakashi?" The elite ninja nodded.

"So what's the new mission about?" Sakura asked. "Some kind of evacuation prosses, getting rid of a nuisance of a village. That's all I know." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and let his body drop to the ground. "Why does he always have to be so damn late?" he asked.

"Sorry for the wait." They looked up to see Kakashi walking over to them. "It's about time!" Naruto shouted. "So tell us, what is this mission about?" Sakura asked, after whackin gNaruto upside the head. He held his head and glared at Sakura with narrowed eyes.


	2. A Hidden Village

"A very small village that has been hidden from all knowledge of existence has reavealed its location, unwillingly." Kakashi said. "Unwillingly?" Sakura reapeated. "Why?"

"They needed to reveal themselves in order for us to help them get rid of thier problem." Kakashi replied. "Which is?" Naruto mused. "Gid rid of an assassian." Kakashi said gravely. Sakura and Naruto cringed, Sasuke raised a brow. "How come they can't do it themselves? Or better yet, why do we have to?" Naruto complained. 'Damn it, I hate assassains. Freaky peopleis what they are.' thought Naruto. "Because we're supposed to. That's why."

"How come this place isn't on a map?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled down at her, "It's so small. It's called 'The Irrelevant Village of Smoke'. People used to think it was only a legend. A village that only lost travelers could find, and was always mysteriously surrounded by smoke. They would say that the smoke is actually departed souls haunting the village to protect it." Naruto interuupted, "Protect it? By haunting it?" Kakashi chuckled softly. Then he explained saying, "In olden ages it used to be nothing but a shrine where people could pray, up in the mountains and all. Until it was all destroyed, now it's just a small village."

'Hmm... sounds interesting.' Sasuke thought to himself. "For an unknown village you sure do know a lot about it." Sasuke told him. Kakashi glanced at him and laughed. "They're just wild tales that the elders would tell." He told them.

"So how come you never forgot?" Sakura asked. Her teacher just shrugged. "The thought of a sared village welcoming lost travelers and only those who were truly lost. A place that's protected by souls of smoke? It's just something that stuck with me. Though I've never thought much about it."

The four continued on thier journey to the Irrelevant Village of Smoke. They didn't have much trouble getting there, except for the act of actually finding it.

"We're lost!! How are we ever going to get back home? Aww man!! I knew we shouldn't have come!" yelled Naruto. "Get a hold of yourself. We must be close, otherwise there wouldn't be this smoke everywhere." reasoned Sasuke. Kakashi agreed. "Yes. The trouble is actually finding the gates to the village." Naruto's head dropped. "This sucks..."

"We're definatly close. We'll get there in no time. We just have to find the gates, so stop dragging yourself around." piped Sakura. (Inner Sakura: No!! We are lost! Oh man! This bites! But at least Sasuke's here, so maybe there is a good side to all this.)

"You there! What business have you here?" a voice called. "A guidance person!" Naruto cheered. Sakura jumped up with him in shouted in cheer. "Yay!! We're saved!" Out of the smoke walked a figure. "What the hell? It's just a brat." Naruto groaned. "We're here from Konohagakure. Are you from the Irrelevant Village of Smoke?" Kakashi introduced and asked.

The figure was indeed, a small kid. It was a young boy with pale skin, a few freckles scattered across his nose, dark brown eyes, and black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a grayish blue yukata with brown trimming. His feet were bare. He carried a lantern. "Yes, my name is Kohaki. I take it you are the Shinobi hired to get rid of our assassian?" The boy said. Naruto smiled and boasted his chest out. "Yep! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way. She knelt down to Kohaki as Naruto toppled over. "What are you doing here all alone? You can't be no older than five."

"I happen to be six and a half. This is my job, so I have to." Kohaki said. Kakashi nodded. "I thought this assassian was a night worker, not known to all. So how come you know about him?" Kohaki turned and began to lead them to the village. "Everybody in the village knows, except for the children." Kohaki said. "So how come you do?" asked Sakura. The little boy turned to look at the four. His face seemed a sudden gray and lifeless. "I've lived there."

"With the assassain?" Sasuke asked. 'Why would a child live with an assassain, if he's as dangerous as we were told?' Sasuke asked himself. Kohaki nodded. He turned back forward and continued on.

Nothing was said until they reached the gate. It was a tall wall made of bamboo poles. They looked ancient but still sturdy. A sign hung on on the gate door. Kohaki paused before entering. "What are your names?" Kohaki asked.

"I am Kakashi, this is Sakura, and Sasuke. You already know Naruto." Kohaki nodded. Slowly he turned to face them. His face wsa still that death-like gray. 'Is this kid a zombie?' Naruto wondered. "Before I let you go in, please, let me ask a request." he said. "Sure, kid. What is it?" Naruto said to him. "Will you promise to keep it?" Kohaki asked. Sakura smiled. She patted him on the head kindly. "Of course we will," she replied truthfully. After affirming himself that they would, Kohaki nodded and stared straight into thier eyes.

"Please, don't hurt her." He opened the gate and walked in.

"Her? The assassain's a she!? No way!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura blinked, "How could that be?" she asked. "Why would a woman resort to assassaination? Usually they would hire others, men assassains to do thier dirty work." Sasuke pondered aloud. Sakura stared at Sasuke. "Well, I don't know..." (Inner Sakura: What!? Sasuke! How dare you say such a thing!? I'm right here you know!!)

"This is unusual." Kakashi whispered and followed Kohaki in with the others behind him.

"Thank you so much! We can't express our gratitude!" Sakura blushed. 'So many people, thanking us for something we haven't even done yet.' (Inner Sakura: Oh yeah! Let the priases be heard! your beautiful ninja girl will prevail victorious!)

'This is odd... How harmful can one assassian be? Much less a girl assassain?' Sasuke wondered. "You're welcome!" Naruto shouted, as if he had already defeated a montrous killer.


	3. Dangerous or Caring?

As the villagers crowded the four Kohaki stood alone, silent and watching, forever watching thie every move.

"So tell us about her." Kakashi said as he sat down. Sakura was next to him, then Sasuke on her side, and Naruto was on Kakashi's other side. The village priest sat across from them and set some teacups on a small table.

"So you have heard about her being a girl? No matter. You will still get rid of her, correct?" the priest asked. Kakashi affirmed this with a nod. "I'm afraid we don't know much, except for what we have seen and heard. She won't come into this village unless absolute emergency. Then she only goes to the medical house, which isn't too often."

"She's not in this village?" Sakura asked. The elderly man shook his head. "No, she resides in a small hut just ouside the front gates. However, she has servants come in here often to pick up her needed supplies through a secret door in the gate on the eastern side."

"Servants?" asked Kakashi. "Yes. She takes n servants, one at a time, usually for just one month but there has been times when she's kept them for longer. And they are always small children."

"Bu--! You're saying she kidnaps kids and turns them into slaves!? How cruel! That's not right!" Sakura exclaimed. The priest nodded. "She is just horrible and must be dealt with severly."

"She doesn't kidnap anyone! She's never have and never will. And she doesn't have servants, she has--"

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Sasuke turned to see Kohaki, his fist were clenched and his eyes were narrowed. 'It's that kid again, was he one of her servants?'

"You're lying! And you know it! She's not horrible! She's never kidnapped a person in her life! You know that as well as I!" Kohaki accused. "See what she's done?" the priest said to Kakashi, "After she has no more use for them she brainwashes the pour souls."

"I am not brainwashed! You're just trying to get rid of her because--" the priest, amazingly fast for his old age, grabbed Kohaki and gagged him with his sleeve. "Boy, you should watch your tongue." he warned into Kohaki's ear.

"Put him down." Sasuke said calmly. "Let the boy speak." said Kakashi. With fear in his eyes, the priest released Kohaki, who quickly ran to Sakura. "Sakura-san you have to believe me! Everyone thinks she's evil just because she's an assassin!" Sakura nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Kohaki-chan. We promised, and I never go back on my promises." Kohaki smiled up at her in joy.

"Is this true?" asked Kakashi. "So what if it is!? We're paying you good money to execute her." Sakura instantly stood up in rage. "Execute! Why do you want to execute someone who's taking care of your orphans!?" she demanded.

"We never agreed to execute anyone. We were told to get rid of a low-class assassin, that's all." Kakashi said sternly. "She's not low-class anything, she's a wonderful person." Kohaki whispered sincerly.

"Anyone who kills another is evil!" shouted the priest. "So you pay us to kill her?" Sasuke asked, turning the tables on the old guy. Naruto growled and stood up next to Sakura. "I can't stand this guy!" he yelled. "He's a stupid hypocrite!"


	4. Meeting the Hurt Mistress

"Sir! Mistress it hurt, please help!" cried a young girl who busted into the room. She was between 4 to 6 and wore a teal kimono with pink and white lilies on it. She had long brown hair that was pulled back intoa braid. Her eyes were lavender and full of worry.

"Tsukila! What happened?" asked Kohaki as he rushed to th egirl. "Mistress! I went out on an errand and when I came back, she.... she's not moving! I can't tell if she's breathing or not." The young girl cried.

'Take us to her!" yelled Kakashi. Tsukila ran out the door with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto behind him. "Kohaki, go to the medicine place and get some herbs." said Sakura. Kohaki nodded and ran off.

"MIstress!" called Tsukila. They were running toward the eastern village gate. "Hurry!" urged Tsukila, even though she was barely keeping up to the others.

Up ahead, in a secluded, forested area was a small hut. There was nothing decorative about it, just a plain hut like the ones back at the Konohagakure village.

"Mistress!" cried Tsukila. She flung open the door. It was plain as it was inside as it was outside. The floor was packed dirt, the walls were thin peices of wood,the roof was just straw tied tightly together. There were a few minature tables on which papers were on, and a couch.

In the middle of the room, sprawled out by a small table with scattered papers all around, was a girl. She was dressed in a long sleeved, overly baggy shirt that reached just blow her waist. It was pulled up with a thick, glossy belt. Under it were a pair of skin-tight, minishorts. She also had on black boots. Her nails were painted a sapphire green (a shiny metallic greenish teal color) but that was all the makeup shewore except for a light coat of dark green eye shadow that matched her shirt, and that was tipped off with some black eyeliner.

A mess of dirty blonde hair rested about her head. Her eyes were closed and her limbs were lifeless. "Mistress!" cried Tsukila. She ran over and knelt by the girl. "Mistress! Wake up!" she cried. In two strides, Kakashi was by the girl's side and felt for a pulse. "She's still alive." he said. He put a hand over her mouth momentarily. "Still breathing," He looked around. "No blood, no sign of a struggle. Is this how you found her?" Kakashi asked. Muffling her whimpers, Tsukila nodded.

The girl coughed. "Mistress!" Her eyes fluttered open. "Tsukila-chan?" she asked. Tsukila nodded eagerly. Kakashi helped the girl up. "Who are they?" she asked.

'She's already on her guard?' Sasuke pondered.

"They came to help! I came home and you were dead! I was so scared! I ran all the way to the town center to get help and they came! Mistress!!" Tsukila dived into the girl's arms and wept. The girl smiled down lovingly. "It's okay, Tsukila-chan. Shh... I'm fine."

"What happene to you? You were blacked out and now you're perfectly fine after a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked at him. An ice-cold chill ran up Naruto's spine. "What is your name?" she asked. Another chill ran up his spine. "N... naruto..." he whispered. She nodded to him. "And you?" she asked the others. "I'm Sakura, this is Master Kakashi, our sensai. And this is Sasuke." The girl nodded again. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Kisuna." A chhill ran up Naruto's spine again...

'Kisuna? But that's...' Kakashi halted in the middle of his thought. "What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"It was this blasted bottle." Kisuna said as she picked up a black bottle and held it up. Her eyes glazed a bit and she blacked out onto the floor. "Mistress!"


	5. Getting to Know the Truth

"Hurry, get her to the couch!" ordered Tsukila. Kakashi picked up the unconscious Kisuna and gently laid her onto the couch. "What is it?" asked Sakura. She picked up the bottle. "There's no label." she commented. "Let me see," Naruto said and grabbed the bottle. He sniffed it. Suddenly Naruto's body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "Ahh! Naruto!" screeched Sakura. Kakashi studied his face.

Kakashi held up the bottle and held it to his face. "No! Master Kakashi! Don't! It might be poison!" shrieked Sakura. Kakashi sniffed it.

Nothing happened.

"It's... ink."

Tsukila sighed. "Oh, thank goodness! I was so scared!" she exclaimed with great emphasis. Sakura blinked and asked, "What do you mean?" Kakashi put the bottle down. "Mistress has a very sensitive nose and is allergic to ink." Sakura nodded, now understanding. "Then why would that affect Naruto?" Sasuke pondered. Tsukila shrugged. "I do not know. Maybe he is also allergic? Mistress uses a very raw brand, with hardly any artificial stuff. She hates artificial things."

"How come?" asked Sakura. Once again the little girl shrugged. "She just can't stand them." Sasuke stared at the bottle. 'Strange...'

"Tsukila-Chan, can you get our guest some tea?" Kisuna asked, now reawoken. "Quick recovery." Kakashi said. Tsukila nodded and ran off to fix some tea. A soft moan escaped Naruto's throat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're at my house, just outside the Irrelevant Village of Smoke. Remember?" Kisuna told him.

"Yeah, you're that assassin girl we've come to get rid of on our mission." Naruto said groggily. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke's eyes widened and thier jaw dropped in a silent scream. Kakashi suddenly had the urge to choke Naruto. Sakura stared at Naruto like he had just set off a bomb in the house. (Inner Sakura: Naruto! You dumbass! How could you! You just told Kisuna exactly what we're here for! You idiot!)

Kisuna arched an eyebrow at them. "Oh, really?" she asked. Naruto's eyes widened once he realized what he had said. "Oops..." Kisuna smirked but her eyes widened when she looked to the doorway. "Tsukila-Chan...." she whispered. The little girl stood in the doorway. Her face was ghostly pale.

"You... want to take... Mistress away?" she asked. Her eyes started to tear up. "No, no! They were just talking about a job offer!" Kisuna said and leapt from the couch to a kneeling place in front of Tsukila. An instant smile replaced the tears on Tsukila's face. "I see. Here is your tea." She quickly served the three then Kisuna. "Thank you." Sakura said. Kakashi thanked her. Naruto stared into Tsukila's eyes before accepting his cup. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Do not worry. I did not put poison into the tea. I not know how, even if I did, I wouldn't have done it. Never, it's disrespectful to Mistress's name." Tsukila affirmed this to Naruto. He smiled at her. "Tsukila-Chan, I think there's a few dust bunnies under your bed. I bet they're hiding something." Kisuna said. "They are!?" squealed Tsukila. "I gotta go find what it is!" The girl ran off to her room.

"What business do you have with me?" asked Kisuna in a much more serious tone of voice. Naruto was shocked at how easilyu her personality changed. "We come from the Konohagakure village. And..." Kakshi began but he didn't finish. Kisuna interuppted him. "And you've been paid to come here and get rid of me because I'm an assassin and it's giving the village a bad name. Correct?"

"That's why they want you out of here?! We came all the way here just because they're afraid to get a bad name on thier village when nobody knows it even exsists!?" Naruto yelled. Kisuna nodded.

"They need you to get rid of Mistress because they couldn't find an assassin that was good enough to kill her."

'Hm?' Naruto turned to see Kohaki leaning onto the doorframe. His body was drenched in sweat. A large, purple ring surrounded his eye.

"Kohaki!" exclaimed Kisuna. She soared from her seated posistion to him. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Kohaki?" asked Naruto. "Oh, I sent him to go get some herbs when we thought something major bad happened to Kisuna..." Sakura mused.

"I... it's okay, Mistress. But what happened to you?" Kohaki asked softly. Kisuna gasped. "It was just ink! Nothing for you to be beaten for!" she said. Sakura and Naruto gasped. "Beaten?" Kakashi asked. Kohaki hung his head low. "Kohaki! Who did it!?" demanded Kisuna.

"I... I..." Kohaki stuttered. "Kohaki!" commanded Kisuna. "Sakeda." whispered Kohaki. "The merchant?" Kohaki nodded. Kisuna stood and walked outside. "Mistress don't!" Kohaki called after her.

"Kakashi! You've got to stop her. If you don't there's no telling what she may do!" Sakura wailed. Kohaki nodded. "you have to bring her back here or she'll get herself killed." Kohaki said softly. "Sakura, you tend to Kohaki's wounds." Kakashi ordered. "Sasuke, you stay here and watch over Sakura and the two kids. And, Naruto..." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Yeah?" he asked. "You go after her." Naruto's eyes widened. "You're trusting Naruto to retrieve Kisuna?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi nodded. "I'm going to deal with this 'Sakeda' person." With that Kakashi ran off.


	6. Kisuna In Action

"Come on! She couldn't have already gotten that far! Damn it!" Naruto yelled agrily as he ran through the forest trying to find Kisuna. "Where the hell is she?" Naruto jumped down from a tree. He landed behind a bush in which he peeked through. 'What is she doing?' he wondered.

In the clearing stood Kisuna. She stared straight ahead. "So, you must be Kisuna, the assassin giving a bad name to the village." said a voice. "Yes. And you are?" she asked. "All you need to know is that I'm here to kill you, but my name is Karomaru." Naruto looked up to see a young man with disheveled hair step out from behind a tree. He was dressed in dark green pants and a black shirt. He had an eye patch on his right eye. His hands were shoved into his pockets, which he now took out and reached down to a leg-holster. 'Wow! It's like action TV. Only live!' Naruto yelled in his mind. 'Go Kisuna! Oooh.... damn she's so tense. She reminds me of Sasuke, only Sasuke's face makes me want to hurl.' Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Go." said the man and pulled out multiple shuriken. One by one he hurled them towards Kisuna's weak points: the neck, stomach, feet, and face. Naruto cringed, awaiting the sight of Kisuna's tender flesh being ripped open and her blood pouring from the wounds. He gasped when Kisuna bounded into the air and kicked off a tree. She flew straight towards Karomaru. "Too slow." he said and stepped to the side which sent Kisuna flying over his shoulder.

"Not exactly." Kisuna retorted. A shuriken was heaved into Karomaru's back. A smirk spread across her lips once she landed. In a minute she had jumped next to Karomaru and kicked him in the back, shoving the shuriken in farther. Karomaru screamed in agony as he fell to his knees.

Naruto stared at Kisuna. 'Vicious thing... I would hate to face her.' Kisuna looked in his direction. "Come out, Naruto. I know you're there." Awkwardly he crawled out. "Heh... heh?" Kisuna kicked Karomaru in the back just as he was trying to get up. He fell down again.

Kisuna walked up to Naruto and stared into his eyes. Panic swept over Naruto. He gulped. A few seconds past and Kisuna was still staring into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but a dreadful cry came out instead. Her knees buckled under her and she fell onto Naruto. Naruto looked behind her to see Karomaru reaching for another kunai. "You jerk! You shouldn't attack when someone's back is turned!" Naruto yelled.

"Art of the Dopple Gangers!" Naruto shouted. At once about 18 copies of himself appeared. But these weren't just illusions, they were flesh and blood. The Dopple Gangers charged at Karomaru and began tearing at him.

Karomaru stood and defended himself against the offenders. There was too many of them! By the time he hit one, another was onto him. Kisuna stood, blood gushed out from the back of her knees. "Damn you...." she growled. "Hey, you ninja, Naruto." Naruto blinked and clumsily pointed to himself. "Me?" Kisuna rolled her eyes and nodded. "You got a kunai?" she asked. He nodded and handed her one of his. As soon as the knife hit her hand she chucked it towards a small tree. A deafening crack filled thier ears. The tree's trunk snapped and fell towards Karomaru.

The Dopple Gangers ran to safety except for one. It was one that Karomaru had knocked out. He laid on the ground, right where the tree was going to fall! Naruto yelled for it to move itself. "Ne?" Kisuna gasped. In a green and black flash she was gone. She reappeared picking up the Dopple Ganger. She looked up, it was too late. The tree was bound to crush them both!

The tree crashed. It's branches bounced from the force of impact. Naruto's breathing was rapid. All of the Dopple Gangers had been pulled back. He opened his eyes to see the crash an inch below his eyes. He breathed in relief. "You..." He looked under his arm to see Kisuna staring at him with wide eyes. She had removed her hands from covering her head. "saved me...." she finished softly. "Yeah, you tried to save me, ya know? Return the favor." he said in his cocky manner. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Naruto! Kisuna!" Naruto sat up and turned to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke running to them. The three stopped and Kakashi pulled Naruto to his feet. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kisuna stood and held her head. "What happened?" Kakashi asked. "It looks like the village became tesy and sent an assassin after her." Sasuke commented. "Another assassin...." Kakshi mumbled and glanced at the lifeless hand that crookedly stuck out from under the tree. "You did that?" he asked Kisuna. She gave a brief nod as a reply.

"Okay, I'm...." Kakashi began but trailed off. Sakura gasped. Naruto turned to see Kisuna collapsing. Sasuke took a single step forward. Kisuna fell easily into his open arms. "Nice catch." Sakura congratulated. (Inner Sakura: What!? No fair!! Why don't you ever catch me like that!? Nooo faiirrr!) "What happened?" Sakura asked. "The back of her legs, they're covered in blood. It's drained her energy as well." Sasuke explained from sheer observance.

"Okay. I'm going back to the village to collect our fee. Sasuke, you carry her to the gate." Kakashi told them. "Where are we taking her?" Naruto asked. "Back with us." his teacher answered. They froze. "Back to the Konoha village!?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in usion. Kakashi nodded and started toward the priest's place. "You three go on. I'll catch up." He took off. Sasuke picked Kisuna up with ease and held her securely to his back. "Come on," he told them and began towards the gate.


	7. Along For The Ride

Dun dun dun DUN! I hope you all have waited for me. I am so sorry for the long wait! I just today found my fanfic folder after around 4 months of it's missing! (It was under my mom's bed... oo;;) The first thing to do? Upload a new chapter of course! So here you go!

**Along For The Ride**

"So what do you plan on telling the old man?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "Hokage?" Kakashi asked. "Nah... Old St. Nick. Of course Hokage!" Naruto smarted off. "I plan on telling him the truth." Kakashi told them. "Which is...?" asked Sakura. Sasuke also seemed interested in what his answer would be. "We had to get rid of her, that was part of our mission. And... we're not going to leave her in the wilderness."

They were making thier way back to the Konoha village. Kakashi was giving the still-unconscious Kisuna a piggy-back ride. Sasuke carried Kakshi's backpack. Now they kept walking but ketp thier watch out for a decent place to spend the night. Soon they chose a small clearing. It wasn't anything too noticeable, in the forest next to the river. They fell into dreamland almost instantly for they could rise early in the morning.

"She's awake."

Kisuna's eyes fluttered open to see four strange faces staring at her. "Welcome back." the oldest said. "You're... Kakashi?" Kisuna mumbled. He nodded and laughed. "Yes." The others were with him too. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. (Inner Sakura: And did you like your piggy-back ride on Sasuke?) Kisuna nodded. "Felt better, felt worse." She replied. "Good." said Naruto.

"Where have you taken me?" Kisuna asked. "We're taking you to Konohagakure." Kakashi said. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves? The Konoha no Kuni Konohagakure No Sato? Where the Fire Hokage resides?" Kisuna asked. Kakashi nodded. "You know your map skills," He said, beaming. "Map skills?" Kisuna asked. She smirked and shook her head, "No, I know my adversaries." Naruto stared at her puzzled and asked, "Is the Hokage an enemy of yours?" Kisuna shook her head and laughed. "No, he was my master's enemy." Kisuna stood and walked away from them. "I'm going down the river some, be back in a few."

"Master?" Sakura repeated questingly, "She didn't seem to be the serving type." Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion. "There's a 'servant type'?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head negatively. "No, but there's a certain way they tend to act." Sasuke broke in, "Humble." Kakashi nodded. "Yes." Naruto was still blinking his big questioning eyes. "But... she's not. She's creepy, mysterious..." Sakura cut him off. "That's because we don't know her yet. You haven't even given her a chance!" (Inner Sakura: She IS creepy! We don't know anything about her. She may try to kill us for all we know. Plus she's too close to Sasuke!)

Thier sensai silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Still, we're taking her to the village. Once there we may hardly ever see her, if ever again." They all agreed and began picking up thier things. However elsewhere...

'Hm... it's a good thing those ninjas didn't take me far. I'll be back in the village in no time flat. I love my speed, damn it. Poor Tsukila-Chan, all alone. And Kohaki too!' Kisuna thought as she ran back towards her village. At the gates she jumped behind a bush and knelt down. When she affirmed that no one was around she snuck off to the side and made a bee-line for her hut. She slipped inside and saw that it had been ransacked. "Damn it! They already invaded everything! ...Bastards..."

"Mistress?" someone called. "Tsukila-Chan! Where are you?" called Kisuna. She ran to a wall and kicked it. At once a low cut-out of the wall fell. Huddled in a small shelter was Tsukila with Kohaki. "Kohaki! Tsukila-Chan! Come on, it's okay." The two crawled out and rushed into the arms of Kisuna. Tsukila was crying. "Mistress! The villagers! They came... and tore everything up! They said you were gone for good! All the way to hell!" She said something else that couldn't be understood because of her sobs. Kohaki added, "I was going home when I heard them coming here. I rushed back and hid with Tsukila. What happened to you?"

"Never mind me." Kisuan said, "Kohaki, I have to go far away now. I've put too many in danger because of myself. I want you to go back to the neighboring village, to your family and stay there. Never return here." Kohaki stared at her. "But Miss Kisuna! I can't! What about you and Tsukila?" Kisuna 'shh'ed him. "I'm going elsewhere and I want you to take Tsukila with you, understand?" The two nodded.

"Mistress!" cried Tsukila. "It's okay... I'll miss you too. Now hurry up and get away from here." Kisuna stood and ushered them out. She snuck them to the edge of the Irrelevant Village of Smoke's border with the wilderness and bid them farewell. "Good bye..." Kisuna whispered. She turned and sped back to her hut.

"Now..." Kisuna grabbed all of her shuriken, kunai, daggers, regular knives, poison twirl darts, and any othe weapons she could find to shove them into a large leather backpack. The rest of it she filled with clothes. She slung the bag over her shoulder and began to kick the tables to the floor. She threw everything about, papers flew everwhere and landed on the floor.

Kisuna picked up a match and struck it. She grinned, the match casted a demented shadow onto her face as she glared at no one. "If you play with fire..." she whispered as she knelt down. "You're going to get burned." She gently placed the match onto the papers of her old assassination businesses. She laughed evilly as she watched it catch fire and spread. She walked outside and began walking backwards as to watch her home.

Smoke poured out of the only window of the hut and the door. She thought about yelling "fire" to the villagers, just so they would know that there was a fire and was about to burn to death, but didn't. That would give them enought time to douse the flames. She smiled as a tongue of flames licked the roof of the hut. From the window she could see the sea of flames racing around inside. "So long," she said and ran off; leaving her hut to burn to the ground, and possibly the whole village.


	8. To Naruto's House

Because you all had to wait so long for the 7th chapter, I've decided to update the 8th chap as well. I hope you enjoy! Remember, all comments are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 8: To Naruto's House**

"Where is she?" asked Sasuke. "Do you think she possibly went back to the village?" Sakura asked. (Inner Sakura: Oh yeah! Go back for revenge! She deserves it!) "I hope she didn't..." whispered Sakura. "It's not nice to talk behind someone's back." the ninjas looked up to see Sakura. "We were just wondering where you had gone." Kakashi explained. "Hn." She said as she neared them.

"Why are you doing this?" Kisuna asked. "Doing what?" Kakashi said as he casually stared down at her. "You know, taking me back to your village. You could have just left me stranded there you know. I can take care of myself." Kakashi smiled down at her. "We wouldn't leave you." He told her. She blinked. "Why not? You're ninjas. You should be heartless, cold, and willing to make sacrifices. That's the way it just is. Right?" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, Sakura, to Naruto, then back to Kisuna. "Wrong."

"Wrong?" Kisuna repeated. "Just because we're ninjas, it doesn't mean we're realling to risk a comrade's life over a small issue, or desert a friend in need." Kisuna stared up at him in puzzlemnent. "I'm not your comrade..." she said softly. "But you're a friend!" Naruto declared. Kisuna blinked. "Friend?" Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke just looked her way. "Yeah..." he said with some 'enthusiastic' effort. Kisuna blushed.

"That's your village?" Kisuna asked, Kakashi nodded. "That's our destination." Kisuna examined how large it was. The five stood on a hill and examined it. "We had better hurry and give this news to Hokage." Kakashi announced and led them down the hill, through a small forest, and into the village.

They went to Hokage's house and introduced him to Kisuna. Hokage was astounded when he realized what the mission had turned out to be and how they dealt with it. He apologized to Kisauna, saying stuff like "if he knew he wouldn't have done it"; crap that Kisuan didn't seem to take in completly. Hokage invited her into the village and was permitted to stay as long as she wanted until she found a new home. She shrugged it off, gave Hokage a fake smile, and left.

"Now what?" inquired Sakura. Kakashi shrugged. "I think we ought to get her a house to stay in, shouldn't we?" Naruto and Sakura agreed. Kisuna just stared at the people in the village who looked at her as they passed. "How about she lives with you, Master Kakashi?" suggested Sakura. Kakashi stared at her like she was crazy. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Naruto. Kakashi was trapped; he couldn't have a kid in his home, not with all his Make-Out Paradise books! But what else could he say? "No." Kisuna said plainly. Kakashi stared at her. "I live by myself." she stated firmly. "Plus, I can make my own home. I've done it once, why not again?" She smiled up at them. "What about until then?" Sakura questioned. Kisuna shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"How about Naruto's?" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke smirked. "No." Kisuna repeated. "But you have to! I could use someone to help me practice my ninjutsus with." blurted Naruto. "I said no." Kisuna told them. Naruto shook his head feverently. "But you just gotta! Kakashi and Sasuke can't take you in, and Sakura's family probably won't allow. There's no one in my house to object it anyways!" Kisuna studied the blonde with inquiry. "Are... you sure?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked. "Okay, I'll discuss it with Hokage..." Kakashi said and turned on his feel, leaving them to themselves. "Later." Sasuke said as he waved his hand over his shoulder. Sakura said good-bye and followed after Sasuke.

Naruto led Kisuna to the edge of the village to his home. "All the way out here?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Better get used to it, you'll probably be here for a while." Kisuna nodded and smiled. "It's perfect." she told him sincerly. Naruto stared at her confused. "Perfect?" he repeated. She nodded and skipped forward. The puzzled boy followed her. "Where will I sleep?" she asked. Naruto blinked his big eyes. She hadn't been this cheery before. "Uh... this way." He told her and showed her an empty room. It had been full of nothing but junk, but a year or two before he had cleared it out and threw everything away. Now all there was, was a bed, a three-drawer dresser, a small table with a candle on it, and a mirror.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "For what?" Kisuna turned to smile at him. "The room." she answered. She set her backpack on the bed and sat. "Hey..." she said and glanced away from him. "About back at the village, I just wanted to say thanks. You saved my life. No one's ever done that before, besides my master." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Who was your master?" he asked. Kisuna turned her eyes to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, studying herself. "I would prefer to not talk about it." She explained. "You shouldn't keep secrets if you're going to be living with me." Naruto told her sternly. "It's not a secret." Kisuna replied. "It's a part of my past in which I would rather not discuss." Naruto sighed in defeat and walked out.

Kisuna pulled out her clothes, folded them neatly, and put them into the dresser. She only had enough outfits for about a week. "I'll buy more." she told herself. She then took out her weapons and looked around the room. She smiled. Quickly she began to stash them around the bedroom. She hummed her herself as she did so. She unbuckled her black belt and slid mutiple shuriken into it. Her bag fell the the floor with a clank. She picked it up and a glove-like item fell out.

It was made of stell and bolts. She slid it onto her hand. An iron ring wrapped around her wrist to keep the glove firmly in place. On the top two thin rods crossed over her hands vertically to her knuckles where a horizontal bar was bolted together; from there, four rods aligned over her fingers, bent at the fingers bending where they were connected to more iron, and ended in a sharpness of metal knives. She tapped the ends of the fingers to her own fleshy fingers. Blood dripped down her digits. Yep, they're still sharp. She smiled and slipped them under her bed.

She peeked out the door to see Naruto training with a dummy made of hay that sadistically looked like Kakashi. She smiled and grabbed a shuriken. With a small flick of her wrist, and no noise at all, it soared towards Naruto. Something in his head made him turn to just scarely miss the flying star. He was about to shout at her until she smiled, giggled, and clapped her hands. "Good job." she congratulated. "What kind of test was that? You could have killed me!" Naruto accused. "Yes, but you dodged. That was the point." Naruto blinked. "Will you show me the town?" Kisuna asked and batted her eyelashes, giving him a puppy dog pout. He was taken aback. "What for?" he asked.

She walked over and whispered into his ear. "I think I may need some clothes." She didn't tell him about the few she brought. His face flushed red and he agreed. She ran into her room and came back with a pouch that jangled with coins. "Hai! Money!" she giggled. Naruto followed her outside while trying to figure her out.


	9. New Clothes, Rowdy Boys, Training, and S...

Authors worthless commenatry: It's time to torture Naruto! Also here is a reply to some reviews I recieved. (Thanks so much! I luvs you all for reviewing!)  
Dragon Man 180: Yes, Kisuna's personality changes quite a bit throughout the story. Rather than being bi-polar, she's more adaptable. She quickly adapts to each situation she is placed in while trying to prove she is a mature adult, but also at the same time she tries to have fun.  
Dragon Man 180: I'm thrilled that you liked the parting "gift". Teehee! I thought it was great, though sadly inappropriate coming from little Kisuna. You'll discover why in this chap or the next (or maybe even one further on). So keep reading! Also... tsk tsk tsk. I can't tell you wiether you're right or not! What kind of author would I be if I let all my secrets slip now? That would make me a very bad shinobi!  
Shadow132: The Kage Bushins are Naruto's special technique. If you have read in the first Shonen Jump graphic novel you will notice that he has the power to make his Dopple-Gangers flesh and blood. I call them Dopple-Gangers because I recieve the American version of Naruto, I'm sorry if it offends you but this is the way I've read it and how I call it. I'm just now hearing of the "bunshin no jutsu" though I'll take your word that's what it is called in Japanese. However I am American and I'll stick with Dopple-Gangers; though in my writing I use quite a bit of Japanese as I am slowly learning. Please stick with me!

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Clothes, Rowdy Boys, Training, and Sister**

Naruto was sitting in a chair. Kisuna walked out a small room wearing a hot pink sweatshirt and black miniskirt. Naruto's eyes widened. He could see through the sweater! His heart began to pound in chest as she twirled around. She tied a ribbon into her hair. "What ya think?" she asked. "I... can see through it..." he whispered, having to straing to keep his voice working. Kisuna slapped him, not too hard, but enough to make a slight redness. She went back into the changing room and redressed. This time she came out wearing a lilac pruple dress with a black ribbon around her neck. The next time she had ultra baggy pants on with a tight red minishirt, and a ribbon around her neck with a bow in the back. Then it was a spring green shorts and a black shirt that looked similar to a swimsuit top. A green and black swirled ribbon was tied into her hair.

She tried on four more outfits before coming out in a tight pair of black shorts that the bottom seams barely left her crotch, an inch or two maybe. Her shirt was a dark yellow T with only one sleeve. She had black boots, a yellow ribbon in her hair, and a long black flowing scarf that reached down to the back of her knees. She had black eyeshadow on tipped with a shimmery gold. She smiled. "You like?" Naruto was breathless. He nodded and howled like a wolf. She blushed, walked over to him, and raised her hand to smack him but stopped. She grinned.

Kisuna leaned down to him, sat in his lap, and put her arms around his neck. Naruto's face reddned and he began to sweat. She leaned forward slowly, as though she was about to kiss him, but at the last moment she pulled back and stood up. She winked at him, grabbed two bags of clothing, and walked out. When she was gone the sales clerk laughed at him for panicking.

Naruto glared and trudged out. "Kisuna?" Now where did she go? He sighed and stormed around to look for her. "Hey! Get your filthy hands of me!" Naruto looked around. That was definatly Kisuna's voice. He ran toward the direction of it. While doing so he accidently knocked into someone. He fell back and looked up. It was some kid, who knows his name? But Naruto remembered him from the Ninja Academy. "Hey, watch it!" The boy snapped. Naruto stood. "What are you doing? You hsould watch it! Just standing there! You're in my way!" Naruto yelled back. The boy snickered. "We're busy." Naruto looked around to see a circle of boys, all which had previously attended the Ninja Academy.

"Touch me again and you'll loose that hand of yours." Naruto heard and squeezed through the crowd. A kid with spiky brown hair, dressed in a kaki shorts and a red T-shirt over a white long-sleeve stood in the middle. He had a firm grasp on Kisuna until she knocked his hand away. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. The boy, who was obviously the gang's leader smirked. He brushed a hand across Kisuna's bare thigh. "And if I don't?" he teased. "We just want some fun, that's all." He added. "Go to hell."

The leader snaked an arm around her waist. Though the others didn't notice, Naruto saw Kisuna stretch her fingers out, then forward to crack her knuckles. She had done it the last time he saw her fight too. Kisuna quickly turned on the heel of her new boot and punched the leader in the jaw. He seemed stunned like the rest of the gang. "When I say hands off, I mean hands off." Kisuna sneered.

Kisuna took this moment of silence and took another punch to thier leader. "You shouldn't underestimate me!" she yelled. At once five of the gang jumped her. They grabbed her and started jerking on her limbs. "Let her go!" Naruto yelled. They didn't listen and tried to pin the raging Kisuna to the ground. "Art of the Dopple-Ganger!" Ten Dopple-Gangers appeared and began to throw the boys off.

Kisuna kicked a boy and punched another. She dodged this way and that, weaking her way through the barrage of punches. When she saw an open window she took it and jammed her knuckles into someone's rib cage. Kisuna was about to be hit when a boy was thrown into her assaulter. She looked to see Sasuke joining the fight. She smiled and ran to him. She quickly slid to her knees, punched someone in the balls, and slid to him. She grabbed ahold of Sasuke's leg, shocking him, and pulled out a shuriken from his leg holster. She stood and was about to throw it when a firm hand pulled hers back.

She whirled around to send her knee into the person's gut but fumbled. The boys all turned to run. The Dopple-Gangers disappeared. Kisuna stared into the face of Iruka. She tried to free her arm, and did so only when Iruka let go. Sasuke grabbed the shuriken and returned it to his holster.

Soon the three were seated in three chairs all in a row, facing the Hokage. The old man tapped his chin. "Naruto, this is something I would expect from you. Sasuke, no. Kisuna however..." he stared into her eyes, she didn't flinch from her cool gaze. "I invite you into this village and the first day you're picking trouble with our ninjas?" Naruto stood up and yelled, "No she didn't! They were messing with her!" Sasuke nodded and replied that was what he had seen. Kisuna said it was the truth. The Hokage left them and went into the hall to talk with Iruka.

Naruto settled back into his chair. His eyes were narrowed in fury, his arms crossed in frustration. A hand tapped on his shoulder. He looked at Kisuna who winked. Her eyeshadow had been smeared across her temple to her hairline, her new clothes scuffed up, and a bruise on one of her legs. She gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. Naruto nodded. Then Kisuna turned around in her chair to Sasuke. He looked back at her. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. He merely nodded to her.

Hokage and Iruka walked back in. The three acted like nothing happened. "It seems you were in the defense of Kisuna so... you're off the hook. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Hokage said. They nodded and walked out. Sasuke left them. Naruto and Kisuna began walking home. She picked up her shopping bags and carried them.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Are you?" Naruto nodded. "Hey, thanks again. You're a big help ya know?" Naruto grinned and boasted his chest out. Kisuna pushed him back with one finger and he nearly fell. "Come on, I'll make some ramen and tea." Naruto's eyes widened. "You make ramen?" Kisuna stared at him strangly and shook her head for a silent yes. "Yes! What kinds?" Kisuna giggled. "All." Naruto practically ran home after that.

"Miso ramen, tea cakes, and tea." Kisuna announced and set two bowls and a plate down. She then ran to get two cups. When she returned, Naruto had already had his mouth full. She sm8iled and sat. That was when Naruto noticed the cuts on her knees. He remembered her sliding onto the pavement. "You okay?" he asked. Kisuna looked at him. "Hm?" Naruto finished chewing his food and repeated. "Your knees, are they okay?" She glanced down and nodded. "No sweat."

The next day Naruto was up early, training. Kisuna stirred to the noises of "Hiyah!" and "Take that!". She rose and brushed her hair out. She then pulled off her pale blue nightgown and pulled on her spring green shorts, black swimsuit-like shirt, and black with green swirled ribbon outfit on. She was just tying on some old sneakers when she heard something break. She walked outside to discover the culprit. Naruto picked himself off the ground and began to violently attack the Kakashi dummy. He turned when he heard her laughing.

"Hm?" he murmered. "Dummies aren't always the best sparring partners." She told hi. He nodded, "Later I have to go and train with Master Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke." She smiled. "How about you go make some ramen, I'll clean this up." Naruto obeyed. Ten minutes later he returned to see that the living room was empty. He walked outside to see Kisuna just jumping down from a tree. She looked up to admire her work.

The Kakashi dummy was tied to a tree, sticks with rubber bands on them and shuriken posted in front of them were placed in two lanes, and there was an 'X' marked on the ground behind the dummy. Naruto examined it to try to figure it out. "What is this? An obstacle course?" he thought out loud. Kisuna walked over to him and grabbed the two bowls of ramen. "That's exactly what it is."

She then explained how it worked. Naruto was to do a quick spar against Kisuna, then weave through the slingshots, attack the Kakashi doll, and rescue the damsel (who happened to be Kisuna) and claim his ramen! Kisuna ran and put the food on the ground then returned to Naruto. "Ready?" she asked innocently. Naruto glanced at his ramen and nodded. "For the ramen! Ready! Fight!" Kisuna yelled before lunging at Naruto.

Soon Naruto was running zigzags, trying his best to not get hit by shuriken and make it to Kakashi. He looked ahead to see Kisuna sitting on the ground. The two bowls of ramen were next to her. "Okay, Naruto! Almost there! Now you have to pick up the pace. Inside Kakashi is a bomb that can go off at any second. You have to beat him down enough to rescue me without exceeding the time limit. Hurry!" Kisuna's voice yelled to him. Naruto assailed the dummy. He threw punches, kunai, shuriken, kicks, everying he had, at it. However, he threw a kunai at the dummy's heart, but his last blow made it where it was still swinging. The knife had cut the dummy's head off.

Kisuna ran to him and swung her arms around him. "Yay!" she cried, "You have saved me from the evil Kakashi! Now, as I have promised." She walked over and picked up the ramen and gave Naruto his prize. "You're prize, brave ninja of Konoha." Naruto accepted it eargerly and they chowed down in the yard. Naruto was exhausted and took a quick nap. Kisuna smiled.

"Where is Naruto? He's supposed to be here! He's the one always complaining about Master Kakashi being late." Sakura was complaining about the ninja who had yet to arrive. Kakashi had shown up a few moments ago and they were still waiting for Naruto. "Finally!" Sakura yelled when she saw Naruto's head bobbing up the hill. She was shocked when it turned out that Kisuna was dragging a sleeping Naruto. "Here he is. I didn't want him to be late for training, but he wouldn't wake up. Sorry it took so long." apologized Kisuna. Naruto was snoring.

"What the hell?" shouted Naruto when water splashed on him. He found Sakura and Kakashi at fault. "Holy shit!" he yelled, just now remembering. "Yeah, well you still got here." Sasuke said. Naruto noticed Kisuna smiling at him. "Aww man... I'm still exhausted from the last training." whined the blonde boy. "Last training?" repeated Kakashi, "That was five days ago..." Sakura glared at Naruto. (Inner Sakura: Are you _that_ lazy?) Naruto shook his head. "No, this morning, Kisuna tried to kill me." They looked at Kisuna and she ended up explaining her 'little training session' with Naruto. Kakashi laughed, Sakura laughed, and Sasuke smirked, though Naruto groaned.

"Come on, ninja boy. If you're going to be the best of the best, you have to take the worst of the worst. Get up." Kisuna ordered. Naruto tried to stand but fell into a sitting position. "I'm still tired." Sakura groaned. "I'll tell you what. If you can catch me one time," she stretched the word 'one' out and held up a finger for emphasis, "You won't have to train anymore today, and I'll make you all the ramen in your house tonight."

Naruto jumped up. "Really?" he asked. Kisuna nodded. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Aren't I the teacher?' Kisuna looked over at Kakashi. "Do you think that's fair? Master Kakashi?" she asked. He didn't really think so, but if she planned to slave on making ramen for hours, then maybe she had some kind of trick up her sleeve. "Sure." Kisuna beamed. "Catch me if you can!" She disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked. "There." Sasuke pointed to Kisuna up in a tree. "You can transport? No fair!" shouted Naruto angrily. "No transportation, I'm just fast." She giggled. She jumped down. "Come on." She turned on her heel and began running. Naruto ran after her but couldn't catch her. She would slow and Naruto would just barely tag her, and she would speed up again to make it impossible. Twenty minutes passed and Naruto was out of air. Kisuna was barely sweating. She pulled the bangs from her face. "You wanna run? Or train?" she asked. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto work together to catch Kisuna." Kakashi said smiling. Kisuna ran.

A half-hour passed and Kisuna still had yet to be caught. She had run off into the forest then later sneaked back to Kakashi. "Your specialty is speed." he stated. "Yep." Shouts could be heard down the hill in the village. Sakura appeared and looked down. Sasuke was next, then Naruto. "What are they screaming?" asked Sakura. Kisuna's eyes were slightly wide as she whispered the answer, "Demon."

A girl with long black hair, parted into two ponytails on either side of her head, walked through the village. She wore dark black pants, a red shirt with a black flame symbol, and black boots. Her eyes were a golden hazel. She smirked. "Yeah... demon..." she joked. "What do you want?" someone demanded. She looked to glare at Iruka. Iruka's eyes widened and he gasped. Those eyes! Black makeup was painted over her eyes like a racoon mask without the paint over her nose. It looked like the kyuubi's eyes that had attacked the Konoha village 12 years ago, the one sealed into Naruto!

"Most likey I won't want anything, I'm only looking for one thing only... I bet it's not even here." She said. She looked up and a devious grin crept onto her face.

Kisuna gasped. "OH NO! I gotta get out of here! Sorry but I gotta!" The girl from below disappeared. Kisuna ran but stopped short when the girl landed in front of her. "Run?" the girl finished for her. "Kisuna!" exclaimed Naruto. Kisuna fell on her rear, trembling. The girl knelt down to her level. "You thought you would escape again, eh? Sorry to disappoint you." she snickered. "You leave her alone!" yelled Naruto.

"Or you'll what?" asked the girl as she stood. She was taller than Sasuke. Naruto flinched. Kisuna stood up and sighed. "Guys, meet Foxlyn..." she introduced, "My sister." Sakura and Naruto gasped. Kakashi's eyes widened. Foxlyn snickered and pulled on Kisuna's shirt collar. "So, sister, why weren't you at that damned village? I told you to stay there! that I would come back for you." Foxlyn demanded. "Yeah! You said you would be back, eventually!" Kisuna yelled and glared at her sister. "You just run off and leave me with those stupid fools who tried to kill me! How dare you?" Foxlyn's eyes widened. "They tried to kill you? Feh, then I guess I'm not sorry for paying them that little visit." She chuckled.

"Visit? Did you kill them!" Kisuna demanded. Foxlyn stared at the ground. "No, but if I'd known I would have." Kisuna sighed. "Good." Sasuke stepped forward and asked, "If you two are sisters, how come you acted like you wanted to kill her?" he asked to Foxlyn. Foxlyn turned to him with an annoyed look in his eyes, which instantly disappeared, and they widened.


	10. Uchiha! Shiitama! The Deal Is Off!

Author's Worthless Commentary: Okay... I know this chapter will probably upset quite a few people. I hope no rabid fangirls maul me ;; Before you attack, please read it to the **ending.** Before you all come after me with pitchfork and knives. o.o;; So... before you already get too beserk, I'll start writing. (Warning: Sasuke OOCness)

**Kai:** REIKO LYNOMI!  
**Rei:** o.o;; Nothing happens!  
**Kai:** Sasuke is MINE! -grows large, intimidating fangs-  
**Rei:** o.o oh my... nuuuu! -runs away for her pathetic life-

* * *

**Chapter 10: Uchiha! Shiitama! The Deal is OFF**

"UCHIHA?" Foxlyn screamed. Sasuke's eyes went wide with terror and he screamed right back. "SHIITAMA!" Foxlyn ran up to him as though ready to punch him but instead grabbed his shirt. "There you are! You stupid brat! I've been looking for you!" Sasuke frowned and shouted into her face, "You have, have you? Well I don't care! And stop calling me brat! You stupid kid!" Sakura watched with wide eyes as the two yelled at each other, obviously knowing each other from somewhere.

"Kisuna, do they know each other?" asked Naruto. Kisuna shrugged. "Dunno." Foxlyn pushed Sasuke to the ground and towered over him. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke jumped up and yelled, "Foxlyn Shiitama!" Then they both yelled, "The deal is OFF!" Foxlyn whirled around and whacked Sasuke in the face with one of her ponytails. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and asked softly, "What deal?"

"I'll tell you what deal! Uchiha's parents, who were so stupid, they didn't even know me! But they still had the guts to pair me with that snot-nosed, spiked head, ninja-wanna-be brat! As his wife!" Sakura's heart felt like a mirror that was shattering. "The only reason they were stupid was for pairing me with you! A self-absorbed, hard core, stuck up, demon-wanna-be-witch!" Foxlyn ran up to Sasuke and socked him good. "Don't call me a witch!"

"You're supposed... to marry?" Sakura asked. (Inner Sakura: NOO! HOW WILL I EVER GET A KISS FROM SASUKE NOW?) Foxlyn laughed. "Supposed to? Yes. Will? No." Kisuna gulped. "Sister Foxlyn? Having a husband? That's too scary for words..." Naruto nodded and added, "Sasuke being a husband just sounds too funny for words." They envisioned a picture of Foxlyn in a wedding gown and Sasuke in a tuxedo. They fell to the ground laughing. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Foxlyn walked over and thumped them both. "Never in all the flames of hell would I marry Uchiha." Foxlyn growled in a dangerous tone. Sasuke nodded. "Same here."

Kisuna smiled with her black eye shining. "Foxlyn, meet Naruto, Sakura, you already know Sasuke, and Master Kakashi. They're all ninja from this village. They brought me here." She smiled. "Oh?" Foxlyn shook hands with Kakashi. "Nice to meet you." Kakashi nodded with a smile. "You don't have anything against ninjas do you?" he asked. Foxlyn shook her head with a chuckle. "No, the wimpy ones that try to be ninjas are the ones that annoy me. Sasuke may have some potential, but I severly doubt it." An anime sweat drop slid down Kakashi's head. "What are you talking about? Sasuke is probably the best ninja in his category!" Sakura yelled. Foxlyn eyed her and smiled.

"Riiiiiight. Sasuke may be the best here, but this is only one village. There's a lot more out there." She smirked. "You can't say you're the best until you've beat the best. Correct, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at her. She smiled. "Your own personal business is of no concern to me, I know what you want to do. I won't reveal it, use it as blackmail, nor help you with it. From this point on, we're merely just rivals. Understand?" Sasuke nodded.

"So, Kisuna, why did you come to this village?" Foxlyn asked. "We brought her to stay with us. The Irrelevant Village of Smoke was planning to have assassins go after her and kill her." Kakashi explained. Foxlyn smiled at him. "Thank you for helping her."

"Hey you!" They all looked to see Iruka running towards them. Foxlyn sighed, remembering her invasion of the village. "What do you want here?" demanded Iruka. "Iruka! It's okay, she's Kisuna's sister." Iruka looked at Kisuna then back to Foxlyn. "I... ru... ka?" Foxlyn said slowly. Iruka nodded. "My business here is complete. I merely wanted to find my sister." Foxlyn said. Kisuna nodded happily. "Meet Foxlyn, my sister, Sasuke's ex-fiance, and a new member to the Konoha Village! Hopefully." Iruka glanced at Kakashi who nodded. Iruka sighed and turned to Naruto.

"You still have some graffitit to clean off." Iruka said. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the day before they left to go on the mission. He had completly forgotten! "Opps." Naruto whispered. Kisuna and Foxlyn looked from the hill to the mountainside where Naruto's offensive drawings were still there. Kisuna giggled. Foxlyn eyed the one of Sasuke. She smirked. "Come on, Naruto." Iruka said while dragging the culprit away. Naruto laughed. "See you later, Master Kakashi!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Well, I guess today's training is over..." Kakashi said. He turned on his heel and walked away. Sasuke smirked and left. "Don't worry, Sasuke can be all yours." Foxlyn said. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. Foxlyn laughed. "Where are you planning on staying?" asked the shorter one. Foxlyn thought a moment. "Maybe I'll crash at Sasuke's just to annoy him, but maybe wherever it is that Kisuna is staying." Foxlyn said. "I'm staying with Naruto." Kisuna told her. "I'll see you later. I know you'll be able to find me." Kisuna added before running off. "You better go along, it's more than likely that you'll see me again." Foxlyn told Sakura. The pink-haired ninja nodded and left. Foxlyn turned and walked away into the forest.

A wave of water rushed over Naruto. He looked up dangerously to see Kisuna holding an upside-down bucket. She smiled sweetly. "What the hell was that for?" demanded Naruto. Kisuna grabbed a rope, tied it around her waist, and edged herself down to where he was. "Hi." she said. He blinked at her. "I was bored, and I thought you could use some help." Kisuna explained. She grabbed a scrub brush and began scrubbing at Naruto's art.

"So you came to help me? Why? You know you could get in trouble if you got caught." Naruto told her. Kisuna laughed. She then shrugged. "What can they do? Punish me for helping out?" Naruto laughed and she smiled. "Now you got it." She said. The two worked in silence until Kisuna asked, "What does Iruka have a grudge on you for?" Naruto answered, "He doesn't have a grudge on me. In fact, he's the only person here who respects me; besides Master Kakashi. He just doesn't like my pranks." Kisuna smiled. "That's nice." she said.

"This village is weird." Kisuna said. "Yeah..." laughed Naruto, "but yours is too, they wanted to kick you out of there." He smiled at her goofily. "So do they, they want you out." His eyes widened as he stared at her. "It's not hard to see. The way everyone gives you dirty looks... It sickens me the way they think they have the right to treat a person like that." Kisuna said. Naruto fell silent. She patted him on the back. "It's amazing the way you take it like that. If it were my sister, she would have burned the whole village down. Then she would laugh as it went up in flames." Her eyes widened as she remembered that that was what she had done. "I would have too..."

Naruto smiled at her. "When I get to be Hokage, everyone will have to respect me. I'll be the best Hokage there ever was!" He boasted his chest ou.t "Hokage? Do you mean that old man back in the village?" Kisuna asked. Naruto nodded. She giggled. "What?" asked Naruto. "Well, I just can't imagine you looking at him." She laughed. Naruto tried to imagine it... "I won't look like him!" he hollared with narrowed eyes. She smiled.

"You know, Naruto, we're two of a kind." Naruto looked at her. "We are?" he asked. Kisuna nodded. "Of course! We're destined for greater than what everyone else wants for us. We'll have to go through a bunch of bullshit, of course. But in the end, everything will be worth it." Naruto smiled. "Yeah!"

Above on top of the mountain, sat Iruka. The two below couldn't see him, but he was smiling. 'Naruto finally has someone to respect him, without taunting him. But she'll eventually learn of the demon fox in him... then what will happen?' Iruka wondered.

"HEY!" Iruka looked down to see Naruto laughing. Kisuna was dripping with water. She grabbed her sponge and wrung it out over Naruto's head. She laughed. She then wiped her two first fingers on some of the wet pain and wiped it on Naruto's face. She made this three whisker-like scars into two big red stripes. Naruto smeared some onto his hand and gently pressed his knuckles to her face. Blue knuckles were painted on Kisuna's cheek. She laughed.

"Hey you two! Quite clowning around!" Iruka ordered. Kisuna looked up at him. "Hello!" she yelled. Iruka nearly toppled over. 'Does she think this is a joke?' He wondered. Before he could fall over, someone firmly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Kisuna! If you're going to help, help and don't play!" Kisuna's eyes widened when she saw her sister staring down at her.

Foxlyn smirked and sat down by Iruka. "You're the elder, I presume." Iruka said. Foxlyn nodded. "Are you're Naruto's teacher." Iruka nodded. Foxlyn scooted back so Kisuna and Naruto wouldn't see her. She lay back on the grass. "For a few days, maybe longer, I have no idea. I'll be staying here with my sister. I won't be in your way. I just need to keep an eye on her." Foxlyn explained. Iruka nodded. "Hokage already knows of you."

Foxlyn stared at Iruka for a bit. "If it's alright, I'll need some space to build a house. When I leave I'll burn it down. Or leave it for you to do whatever you like with it." Iruka only nodded. Foxlyn stood up and inched close to Iruka. "Listen, later tonight I'll be dropping by your place. So be expecting me." She stood and looked over the cliff. "Kisuna! When you get back to your house, you'll find my bag there. Touch it and you die." She turned and left.

Kisuna blinked. "Thankfully that was an empty threat." She sighed. "Foxlyn's ultra serious. By tomorrow if she has her way, I'll be training non-stop. Then when that's over, she'll be trying to drag me off for another hunt." Naruto blinked and asked, "Hunt?" Kisuna nodded and replied, "My sister, she thinks I'm a joke. All the assassinations I did, which wasn't as much as you've been made to believe, she calls it 'Child's Play'. I'll never be as good as her. Sasuke was right, calling her hard-core."

Naruto gulped. "Why is she like that?" he asked. "Because the way she was brought up. It's always been that way. All work no play, all train no game, and all fight no peace." Kisuna said with a heaving sigh. Iruka had been eavesdropping on thier conversation. 'Why is she planning on coming to find me tonight? What could she possibly want?' These thoughts raced through his mind. "All right, Naruto, good job. You too, Kisuna." Iruka said and pulled them up from the cliffside. "Let's go get some ramen." Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Yeah!" Kisuna giggled.

"You really mean I could become a ninja?" Iruka nodded. "All you have to do is go to the ninja academy." Naruto objected, "But Master Iruka! Kisuna's way better than all them. And it'll take her forever to get through there. Can't there be another, faster way?" The three were at Ichiraku Noodle Stand. Iruka had suggested that, since Kisuna would be staying with them for a while, she would life to become an official ninja. "We could ask Hokage about a faster way." Iruka mused. "Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"And Foxlyn can too?" asked Kisuna. "If she wants too." replied Iruka. "I need to know what this Academy is, so that I can bribe her." Kisuna told them. Naruto laughed. "The Ninja Academy is for all students who wish to become ninjas. There they will undergo training, learning to manipulate chakra, learn special abilities and attacks, and" Naruto interrupted him. "And a whole bunch of other boring stuff!" Kisuna smiled. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. Iruka smiled at her excitement. "That's good, someone who would actually like the work." He said. Naruto didn't say anything and instead stuffed more ramen into his mouth.

After they ate, Naruto and Kisuna went to talk to Hokage about Kisuna becoming a ninja and Iruka went home. When he walked in, he noticed how dark it was. "I could have sworn I left a light on." he murmered to himself. He lit a candle. He shrugged it off and went to his room. He took off his vest and shoes then layed down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and remembered Foxlyn telling him that she would be dropping by. He sat up abruptly when he felt a gentle weight pressing down on the bed.

He was shoved back down as someone sat on him. His eyes widened when he saw Foxlyn straddling him. She had put her knee on one of his arms, one hand on his other arm, and her remaining hand over his mouth. She lowered down to his face, her ponytails brushing his arms. "Quiet." She whispered before removing her hand from his mouth. He tried to sit up, but she had him pinned down. "Listen, all I want is answers and I know you have them. As soon as I get them, I'll be out of here and it'll be like I was never here. Now keep it down and answer me." Foxlyn ordered precisly. Iruka's eyes widened. He couldn't move. "What is it you want?" Iruka asked, suspecting some foul play. "My sister," Foxlyn started, "what happened to her? I know your ninjas were sent after her. What for?"

Iruka noticed that Foxlyn had eased up, so he sat up. She nearly fell off the bed. He reached out for her and grabbed her. Foxlyn quickly grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself to him, but instead they both fell downward; Iruka on top of Foxlyn. She stared up at him and tried to push him off, but couldn't. Iruka noticed her face was starting to redden. He pushed himself up and resumed his place on the bed. 'Why is she blushing? She's just a kid and I nearly squashed her! But it was half her fault. So why is she embarrassed, she's not like Sakura, crushing on guys. Or like Ino, crushing on teachers,' Iruka silently gulped. 'is she?'

Foxlyn sat up and stared at the floor. 'What the... my face is red... how come? I've never been like this except one, long ago. But he was special... and we were little, I thought he might have died, but... who knows? I don't even know... then.. Gah! It's impossible! I'm loosing it!' She yelled in her mind. 'I don't even know his name..'

"Are... you okay?" Iruka asked and offered a hand to help her up. He pulled her up and noticed that she had changed from her clothing from earlier. She now wore skin-tight black leggings, black mini-shorts, a skin-tight black sweater, and a slightly heavier black shirt. She also had a backpack, two leg holsters, and an arm holster. She looked to kill. "I'm fine." she said.

"We were asked to remove an assassian from the Irrelevant Village of Smoke that had been bothering them. They said that she was a pest to thier name. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sent on it. Kakashi returned saying that while they were there, they found that the village had sent another assassian to kill Kisuna. Naruto rescued her and they brought her back here." Iruka said. Foxlyn took it all in silently, nodding occasionaly as she pondered the situation. Then she asked, "But how could she give the village a bad name if no one knew about it?" Iruka shrugged and scooted over to let her sit down.

"Damn them..." whispered Foxlyn. "Kisuna wants you to join our Ninja Academy. I believe that she wants you to, too." He said. She looked at him, "Ninja Academy?" He nodded and told her what he had told Naruto and Kisuna. Foxlyn thought for a moment when he had finished. "I'll think about it later. I have business to attend to." She stood and walked to the door of Iruka's room. She stopped and looked back at him. "Sorry about the intrusion." she said. "And... thanks." She walked out. Iruka jumped up and followed, but she was already gone. "You're... welcome?"


	11. A Secret Moment With Foxlyn Pt1

**Chapter 11: A Secret Moment With Foxlyn Pt. 1

* * *

**

Naruto and Kisuna walked home from Hokage's. They then talked a bit and went to bed. The next morning Kisuna stirred. She got up and dressed. She wore her green nightgown-like shirt, skin-tight black shorts, glossy black belt, black boots, a black ribbon, shiny metallic green nail polish, and green eye shadow that matched her shirt that wsa tipped off with black eye-liner. She smiled at her reflection. She walked out of her room and into the living room. She screamed. 

At once Naruto came rushing out of his bedroom, still in his sleeping boxers with no shirt, to see what the scream was about. He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. At the dining table was Foxlyn. She had one eye open barely. Her face was splotched with dirt and cuts. A deep gash was in her right rib cage where blood was clotting. Her hair was still tightly tied up, but dirt was all through it. Dark red bloodstains seeped through Foxlyn's black leggings. "Foxlyn! What happened?" shrieked Kisuna.

Foxlyn opened her other eye completely, and with much effort she tried to raise her head, but let it rest on Naruto's table. "A hunt, what else?" she said blearily. Kisuna looked at Naruto. "We need a doctor, where can we find one?" she asked in a rush. "Lady Kishi is a nurse." commented Naruto. "Good enough." Kisuna said while trhowing one of Foxlyn's arms around her shoulder. "Get the other arm." Naruto obeyed then stoped. "I got to get some clothes on!" he yelled. Kisuna looked at his wardrobe and her face turned red. "Hurry!" She yelled and looked away. Foxlyn was unconscious and didn't see.

Soon Naruto ran out in his orange clothes and headband, and they began to drag Foxlyn to Lady Kishi's. Halfway there they met up with Iruka. "Naruto, what do you thknk you're..." He stopped when he noticed Foxlyn. "What happened?" he asked. "Explain later, we have to take her to Lady Kishi." Kisuna told him. Naruto nodded. "Let me help." said Iruka. He picked up the comatose Foxlyn. They ran the rest of the way to the nurse's home.

Iruka and Naruto waited outside while Kisuna and Lady Kishi began to bandage Foxlyn up. An hour later Kisuna walked out, her hands bloddy. "Lady Kishi says she'll be fine." Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good." He said. Iruka smiled. "Now tell me, what happened to her?" He asked. Kisuna sat down and answered, "I didn't know she went, but she went on an assassination hunt last night. I woke up and found her in Naruto's living room." Naruto nodded. "Thanks for helping us bring her here." Kisuna said. Iruka nodded to her.

"How long is she going to be asleep?" Naruto asked, "And how long will she have to stay here?" Kisuna stared towards the door. "Lady Kishi says she'll be asleep for the rest of this day and maybe 'till tomorrow morning. And she'll have to stay for three days. But she'll be awake sometime today or tonight... and be out of here by tomorrow or during tomorrow."

"How would you know?" asked Iruka. "Foxlyn recovers quickly. It's a gift." Kisuna answered with a smile. Naruto's own face brightened with a smile. "Good news to hear!" he exclaimed. Kisuna nodded. 'Hmm... last night she said she had 'business to attend to', could this hunt have been it? Most likely...' Iruka thought. "Something on your mind, Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka looked to Kisuna. "No, just thinking. What is Lady Kishi doing now?" Kisuna peeked into the door. "I don't know, but she's not in the room." Kisuna walked in. Naruto followed her.

Iruka tried to grab Naruto, thinking that Foxlyn was probably in there naked with nothing but bandages covered in blood on. But Naruto slipped his grasp. Iruka stood and tried again. He missed again and stumbled into the room. Foxlyn was turned on her side, the deep gash in her ribs showing. Thankfully she wore her shirt, good news to Iruka who was afraid of getting a nosebleed. But it had been cut open revealing her whole back and right side. Her T-shirt was on the floor, her leggings had been ripped and scattered in shreds on the floor. She just wore her shorts, and half a sweater.

Iruka walked over to inspect her. Blood seeped from her wound and soaked into the bandage. Numerous cuts were sliced into her legs. Naruto winced. Lady Kishi must have taken her hair down, because dark tresses hung around her face and down to her waist. Naruto gulped. He ran out of the room, hold his mouth, with his face green. "Oh man! He's gonna hurl!" yelled Kisuna. She ran after him. Iruka noticed something. He walked closer and gently removed a lock of Foxlyn's hair from her back. On her back where four parallel scars, claw marks that were scratched into her skin. Iruka studied them and brushed her hair back in place when Kisuna and a pale Naruto came back in.

"Naruto, Kisuna, you two need to go on for your training with Kakashi." Iruka said. "No! I can't. I have to stay here, at least until Foxlyn wakes up." objected Kisuna. It's alright, you two go on, and I'll stay here with her." said Iruka. "But she doesn't even know you. She might be worried or try to attack you." Naruto said. "Yes she does." said Iruka, a bit too quickly. Kisuna blinked. "Yesterday, when you two were washing the cliff." He told them. "You're right, but are you sure?" Kisuna asked. Iruka nodded. "Go on." The two left.

Iruka sat in the room with Foxlyn. At first he stared at the cieling, then the floor, then the walls, then at the books from the lobby, and when he was done with that he just stared at her. She made no movement other than the slight rising of her breasts to give notion that she was breathing. Iruka rubbed his eyes, afraid he might fall asleep.

Iruka snapped awake when he heard a low groan. Foxlyn was turning over. His eyes widened when he disocered that he could partly see through Foxlyn's sweater. Her breasts were showing! His nose began to pour. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. Foxlyn's eyes fluttered open. She stared at an unrecognizable cieling. She leaned over a bit then fell to her back in pain. He hand brushed the floor, and something wet. She pulled her hadn up and saw blood. She tasted it. 'It's not mine, but I remember it from somewhere... who's is it?' She wondered and wiped her hand off.

She grabbed her T-shirt and held it to her. She started to pull it on but stopped. Instead she closed her eyes to shut out the light and thought. The bathroom door opened and out walked Iruka, holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. When he looked to his chair, he noticed Foxlyn staring at him. "You're awake." he pointed out. She answered meekly, "Yeah..."


	12. A Secret Moment With Foxlyn Pt 2

**A Secret Moment With Foxlyn Pt.2**

Iruka walked over to his chair, secretly relieved that she had her shirt over her. Foxlyn tried to sit up, and did with the help from one of Iruka's hands. His other hand was holding the tissue to his nose. Iruka's eyes widened as Foxlyn ripped her sweater to shreds, pulled them away, threw them to the floor, and slipped her T-shirt on. Iruka's nose dispensed blood again. Foxlyn watched him as he ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked out with two small tissues stuck in his nostrils. "You okay?" she asked. Iruka nodded.

"What happened last night? After you left?" Iruka asked after he had gotten control of his nose. Foxlyn layed back down and stared at him. "I went on a hunt." she said softly. "An assassiantion?" Foxlyn nodded. "Who did you kill?" Iruka asked. "I was supposed to kill an assassin that was after some guy, but I was ambushed by his henchmen." she told him. "That was the business you had to attend to, wasn't it?" he asked. She told him it was.

"Where am I?" Foxlyn asked. She studied the unfamiliar surroundings. "Lady Kishi's home. Naruto, Kisuna, and I brought you here." She nodded and thanked him. Iruka smiled. A memory began to enter his mind but it was swept away when she asked, "Have you seen my bands anywhere?" Iruka looked around. "What bands?" Foxlyn spotted them and pointed. Iruka gave them to her. She pulled her hair back into two ponytails on the either side of her head. Iruka sighed, thinking the memory was gone, but another flashback came.

_)( Flashback )(_

_Iruka opened his eyes to see a girl smiling at him. "That... was fun..." she said. Her chest was heaving, she was out of breath. A young Iruka nodded. He was around the age of 12, and so was the girl. She was dressed in a white shirt that had red trimming, white shorts with black trim, and a yin yang was embroidered on her shirt. She grabbed two red bands and pulled them into her hair, splitting the thick tendrils into two ponytails._

_)( End Flashback )(_

Iruka gasped. The girl in his flashback... looked exactly like Foxlyn! 'Could she be her? But how? She's only a kid. And that was years ago... She would have grown up by now. Unless this is her daughter... but she's too old to be her daughter...'

"Iruka?" Iruka snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Foxlyn. She did look like the girl, a girl that he loved a long time ago. "Yes?" he asked. She shrugged, shaking her head. "Nothing, you just seemed dazed." Foxlyn answered. "Oh? Sorry." Foxlyn smiled. "It's okay."

'It is... at least I think so. That's can't be... can it?'

Foxlyn leaned over and waved a hand in Iruka's face. "You're dazing off again." Iruka apologized. "What is it? I know you're thinking of something. So what is it?" Foxlyn asked. Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing." Foxlyn raised her brow. "Tell me... please?" Iruka sighed in defeat. "I..." He paused, trying to pick out his words carefully. "Who are you?" Foxlyn tilted her head to the side. "Who am I? I'm Foxlyn." She said, staring at him strangely. Iruka's eyes fell to the floor. "It's strange. You look like someone I knew, a long time ago." Iruka whispered softly. "Really?" He nodded.

"Who was she?" Iruka shrugged. "I can't remember her name." Foxlyn nodded. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tossed the blanket off of her. She tried to stand, but her legs fell and she stumbled back onto the bed. 'She drugged me; my legs are numb, dammit!' Foxlyn cursed the nurse. Now she couldn't walk! "Uh... can you... help me out?" Iruka blinked. He swung one of her arms over his shoulders. "That won't work..." Foxlyn told him. "It's won't?" Foxlyn nodded, sweatdropping. "My legs are numb, they won't move." Iruka sweatdropped.

Iruka walked out, cradling Foxlyn in his arms. "You sure you should be leaving?" Iruka asked. She nodded. "There's nothing they can do for me, just give me ice packs, check ups, fluids, and lots of sleep. I can get that elsewhere." Foxlyn said. Iruka nodded. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. She thought, but didn't tell him where she really wanted to go. "How about Naruto's?" He nodded and walked on.

Iruka walked in. As he suspected, no one was there. "They all went to a training ession with Kakashi." Iruka explained. She gave a dismissal shrug. "My sister is staying in that room." She pointed. "You want me to take you in there?" He went on and entered the room. "I'll be fine."

He put a tender hand to her forehead and cheeks. "What... are you doing?" She asked. "Checking to see if you have a fever. Do you want me to get you anything?" Foxlyn's face flushed. "I'm not disabled!" she yelled. "I know, but you won't be walking for hours. I just wanted to make sure you won't pass out." Foxlyn smiled. "I'll be fine, thanks." Now it was Iruka's turn to blush. "I'll see you later, unless you want to me stay until Kisuna gets back." Foxlyn shook her head. "Nah, you had better get home." Iruka stood and walked to the door. "See you later." Foxlyn said. "Later."

Iruka walked home in silence. He just couldn't get it out of his head, about Foxlyn being that girl. What the hell was her name? He walked into his house, heading for his room. He took off his leg holster and vest. They were put away and he bathed.

Iruka changed into a pair of loose, night shorts. His hitai-ate was gently set atop his dresser. He climbed into bed and laid there, staring into the dark cieling. His eyes closed slowly. Mentally, he searched for any memories of the girl. The only ones that popped up were of him scolding Naruto, the painful ones where Naruto was tricked by Mizuki, Naruto getting in trouble, the demon fox... Iruka opened his eyes. His whole life... Naruto was everywhere. He smiled and tried again. Memories of his childhood flooded in. He had always been the class clown; anything to attract attention, because he had been made an orphan when the demon fox killed his parents. That same demon was the one sealed within Naruto.

He sat up abruptly when he heard a door click. Had he just imagined it? Silently he settled back down. An odd sense of deja-vu filled him with dread. He sat up, but a familar event took place in which he wsa pushed down and pinned to the bed. His eyes widened before he could register what was going on. Someone was straddling him. Soft words whispered into his ear.

"Shh... I just want to tell you a secret." The voice belonged to Foxlyn. What was she doing there? 'She should be at Naruto's...' Iruka wondered. He couldn't say anything because, like the first time, she had put her had over his mouth.

"Remember what you said? About the girl you knew. You do want to know her name don't you? ...It's Lillian." Iruka's eyes widened. "And I know why she looks just like me." His heart rate began to speed up. "You do?" His voice muffled against her chilled palm. Foxlyn smiled and stared into his eyes. She leaned close to his ear. A trickle of prespiration slid down from Iruka's brow. "It's because... I am her." His heart skipped. 'It... can't be!' He heard her chuckles breathing against his ear. She moved her head to let him speak. Only then did he realize that he had been holding his breath. She grinned.

"But... I... There's no way." Iruka whispered. She pressed her forehead to his, smashing thier bangs into tangles. "What do you think of that news?" she asked. He gulped. Thier breath mingled. "I don't believe it." he said. She smirked. "No? Then I'll just have to be more convincing, won't I?" Foxlyn raised up and lowered slowly. She closed her eyes. Thier lips met. A shock jolted into Iruka. His eyes closed obediantly. 'It all seems so possible... but it can't be true. This seems... too... familiar...'

_)( Flashback )(_

_Iruka opened his eyes. He saw a pair of hazel orbs staring down at him. "So... uh..." The form lifted up to show a girl with long black hair, split into two ponytails. She and Iruka had known each other for months now. She had told him that her name was Lillian. "That was unexpected." Iruka said. Lillian blushed. "What do you think?" she asked. She brushed a hand against his skin. Her head rested on his chest. He smiled. "Lillian, you won't ever leave me will you?" She looked shocked. "Of course not."_

_)( End Flashback)(_

Iruka opened his eyes. He saw a pair of hazel orbs staring down at him. "So... uh..." The form lifted up to show a girl with long black hair, split into two ponytails. She and Iruka had known each other two days now. She had told him that her name was Foxlyn. "That was unexpected." Iruka said. Foxlyn smiled. "What do you think?" she asked. She brushed a hand against his skin. Her head rested on his chest.

Iruka's heart froze. Foxlyn... She was... older, his age. She had longer hair, sharper eyes, higher cheekbones, slightly darker skin. She was taller, more agile, and her lips were fuller. "You... are her, but how? You were just a little kid." He stated. Foxlyn laughed softly. "Come on, you're a ninja. You should know. It's called illusion." His eyes widened. "Then... it is you!" She nodded and he returned her smile. "I don't believe it." He said, even though he did.

"At first, I didn't either." She pressed her brow to his again. "But... I'm glad." Iruka agreed with her. "You sure where convincing." Iruka said with a laugh. "I really did think you were a little kid." Foxlyn huffed. "Who are you calling a kid?" She asked with a grin. She raised up and crossed her arms. His heart swelled, having seen this before.

Foxlyn leaned down and kissed him again. "Is that it? We're just going to pick up where we left off?" Iruka asked awkwardly. "I... haven't thought about it. I just came here to find my sister, and found you as well." Iruka's hands rested on her waist. "I'm glad..." he said. His thumbs caressed her. "How's your wound?" She smiled. "It's good."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still... sitting on you." Foxlyn fumbled and tried to get off him. His eyes widened. She was dressed in a white shirt with red trimming, white pants with black trim, and a yin yang was embroidered on it! Just like in his first flashback. She staggered while trying to get off Iruka, and made a vraious formation of uncooridinated movements. A chill ran up his spine; he moaned. Foxlyn's face flushed.

"Iruka!" She shouted. He tried to stifle his laughter. "It was your fault." He said. She huffed. "You did it, I only reacted." he said. She instantly got off him real fast. Iruka laughed. She rolled to her side and stared at him. Iruka turn on his side, cupped her cheek, and said, "I've missed you." She smiled at him. "I missed you, too." Foxlyn replied softly. "You didn't tell me your real name was Foxlyn." She smiled. "Well... it is." She hoped he didn't see the lie in her words.

Iruka pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. "You left before I ever got to tell you..." Iruka murmered. "Tell me what?" He lockedeyes with her for a moment before admitting, "I love you..." She blushed. A smile claimed her lips. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you too, and this time.. I'm not leaving you. Nothing could tear us apart." Iruka smiled. "Not even if your master comes back to take you?" he asked, knowing she still wouldn't leave. Her eyes darted away. "Of course not, I... my master is dead. All that's left in my heart is my sisters and you." Iruka cuddled with her. Unfortunatly he didn't hear the 's' on sisters.

* * *

Toorikosu: Hahaha! A little suspesey cliff-hanger there, no? What will happen next? If you want to know... here's a little tid bit I picked out to tease you all with.

_"Meet, Foxlyn Shiitama." Foxlyn steped out from behind Iruka, in her childish age of 13. She grinned. Kisuna's eyes widened in horror. "You're going to be a ninja!" she screamed. Foxlyn nodded. "Hai, imouto, be prepared." Foxlyn said with a sadistic smirk. Kisuna gulped. She looked up at Iruka with tears in her eyes. "Do you hate me that much?" Iruka stared down at her with wide eyes. "Wha?" He sweatdropped. Tears fell down her face in twin rivers. "Why don't you just kill me yourself?" Iruka walked back, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "I... Uh... eh?" _

Teehee! I hope that satisfys you for now!

On another hand, I think I've said this before but I'm not sure. So far all these chapters have been pre-written before about a year ago. (One reason why they may suck...) But as for future chapters (I'm currently working on chapter 18: Uchiha Flame now) I would like to ask: "What do you want?" What would you like to have me put the poor Konoha ninjas through? I'm asking now because there's a new person coming up and after having re-read the chapter, I decided that it SUCKS. I'll more than likely end up re-writing it. I don't particulary like how the person is introduced so I'm begging for help. (Hate to be this way, but if I can't come up with any ideas it'll be a looooooooong time before I'm able to update. I really need to get some chapters up in all my stories before May 26th which is when I'll be going on a 2 month vacation. So it all depends on you smart people out there! What kind of ideas do you have? What would you like to see? How would you enter this new character (who happens to be very shy, Hinata-like)? I would really appreciate and love you to death to all who send in reviews with suggestions to help me out. Thanks in advance, Toorikosu.

PS DragonMan180, Thanks for the tip. I might just try that in the future chapters. I have an idea where it may or may not work, but if not, I have an open mind for what kind of trouble to put the comedy shinobis through. Hmm.. what would Foxlyn get the blondes to do, and how would she bribe them? How would you like Sasuke tortured? (Though it can't be too much... Just wait and you'll see. There's lots of SasuFox fluff coming in the future!)


	13. The Mysterious and Deadly Foxlyn

Well, we meet again. This chapter was up pretty quick because it's so short. There's not much to it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The next chapter is when a new person is presented so, until I get some inspiration to change the way she's introduced to the way I like it, I won't be updating. So please try to help me out! This fanfic depends on it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Mysterious and Deadly Foxlyn**

"Is he always this late?" asked Kisuna. "Yep." Naruto said boredly. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. "What do you think he's doing?" Kisuna asked. Sakura shrugged. "Heck if I know." She mumbled. (Inner Sakura: He's purposely makingus wait just to piss us off!) Naruto grinned and whispered into Kisuna's ear, even though it was loud enough for them all to listen in. "Probably reading his Make-Out Paradise books!" The two blondes laughed, Sakura joined them, and Sasuke grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said as he walked up to them. "Where were you?" demanded Naruto. Kakashi stared off into the distance, searching for an excuse. "I... can't seem to remember..." They anime-fell. "Now let's get started!" Thier sensai laughed. "Yes, Sir! Master Kakashi-Sensai!" Kisuna said loudly and smiling. Kakashi laughed. "It's nice to see someone that wants to work. And Kisuna, I heard about you becoming a ninja. Because you are so obviously far-skilled above the Ninja Academy, Hokage has issued you to our team until he decides what to do with you. So welcome!" Kisuna smiled. Kisuna smiled, so did Naruto. They laughed for no reason, then laughed at themselves, then at each other. (A/N: .. Blondes... No offense.. but these two ARE rather clueless. No?) "Thank you!" Sakura stared at her. 'Another person in our team? Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Shiitama Kisuna?' pondered Sakura.

"Oi matte!" Someone shouted. Naruto turned to see Iruka running towards them. "Kakashi! Wait!" he yelled again. When Iruka reached them they all said hello. "Kakashi, I was sent by Hokage-Sama to introduce you to a new student." Iruka told them in between gasping for breath. "But... I've already met Kisuna-Chan." Kakashi told him. Iruka shook his head. "No, another one." Kakashi's eyes widened, so did Sakura's. "A... another student?" she screeched. (Inner Sakura: Why us? It's bad enough to have another girl so close to Sasuke! I had to work hard to get this spot!) Iruka nodded. "Why don't they give the kid to someone else, why not Ebisu or Kurenai or Gai?"

"He thought she would do best here. Meet, Foxlyn Shiitama." Foxlyn steped out from behind Iruka, in her childish age of 13. She grinned. Kisuna's eyes widened in horror. "You're going to be a ninja!" she screamed. Foxlyn nodded. "Hai, imouto, be prepared." Foxlyn said with a sadistic smirk. Kisuna gulped. She looked up at Iruka with tears in her eyes. "Do you hate me that much?" Iruka stared down at her with wide eyes. "Wha?" He sweatdropped. Tears fell down her face in twin rivers. "Why don't you just kill me yourself?" Iruka walked back, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "I... Uh... eh?"

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-Kun..." Foxlyn said seductivly. He glared at her. "Calm down." Foxlyn said. "I have to go now, good luck with your new students." Iruka told them. Foxlyn released her grasp of Iruka's sleeve and watched him leave. She grinned and turned back to them. "Now what?" she asked. "We're going to do two-on-two group sparring. Let's see..." Kakashi thought for a moment. "Kisuna and Foxlyn will start. The victor shall move on to the next round. Understand?" They nodded

OOOO

"HYAH!" Foxlyn exclaimed as she slashed through a tree. The weakened tree fell to the ground. Kisuna appeared from nowhere and landed on it. She glanced both ways, up, then disappeared with her lightning-fast speed. Two seconds later, Foxlyn fell from the sky and smashed through the tree where Kisuna had been.

Kakashi watched the two girls in amazement. They already could qualify as chunin ninjas. Kisuna's strengths were her speed and stealth. Foxlyn's were strength and accuracy. Against others they would prove quite difficult, but against each other it was an all-out war. Naruto watched with wide eyes. Kisuna was super fast! It was like she hadn't even been trying before, when he tried to catch her. And Foxlyn was tough! WO-HOH! Sasuke was rather interested in the match as well. Foxlyn seemed to have improved greatly from when he had last seen her. Sakura could hardly keep up. They were both so good! So, why where they training with them? They should go on to a higher rank. She sighed, she had no way of getting Sasuke with girls like them around.

"Got you!" shouted Foxlyn. She had caught Kisuna by throwing multiple shuriken at her, slowing her down. She grabbed Kisuna's arms, whirled her around, and slung her into a tree. Kisuna crashed through it and dove into the dirt. Foxlyn slowly advanced on the girl, like a predator toying with its prey. She started to attack again, but Kakashi stopped her. "That's enough. Foxlyn passes." Foxlyn smirked and peeled her sister drom the ground. "Got dirt?" she laughed. Kisuna glared and flicked her hair. She trotted away.

"Round Two: Foxlyn versus Naruto." Naruto laughed, trying to sound evil, and stepped up. Foxlyn swayed side to se aa Dopple-Ganger tried to hit her with repeatitive punches. It missed each time. Foxlyn returned with a cruel uppercut. Five Dopple-Gangers piled on top of her. A short pole was rammed into the stomach of one Naruto clone, and was swung around to beat off the others. She twirled the pole like a baton in her fingers, wacking away all Dopple-Gangers. Kisuna's eyes widened when she neared the real Naruto. "Iie!" she shouted and ran forward. "You can't do that!" Kakashi yelled after her but Kisuna didn't stop. A steel chain wrapped around Foxlyn's pole and yanked it from her hands. Kisuna pulled on the chain and caught Foxlyn's pole. "Iie, no weapons allowed." She said. Kisuna turned and walked away.

Even with no weapon, Foxlyn was really defeating Naruto bad. Kakashi stopped them and put in Sasuke. Sasuke defeated Foxlyn with much trouble, though had Foxlyn not already been exhausted, she would more than likely won the match. (But who wants Sasuke to lose? ;) Then it was Sakura's turn to fight Sasuke, but Sasuke refused. He said he didn't want to hurt her. Sakura blushed. They all went home when the first star entered the sky.

"Naruto? You okay?" Foxlyn asked. "Yes!" he shouted. Kisuna pulled Naruto's arm over her shoulder and helped him walk back to his house. His ankle had been crushed by Foxlyn's pole. When they reached his house, Kisuna fetched him an ice pack and aided him. Foxlyn grabbed her bag, going through it while in the same room as them. "What are you looking for?" Kisuna asked. Foxlyn glanced at her sister then continued on her search. "Yes!" She yelled and pulled out an iron glove with claw-like blades on it. Kisuna had one just like it stashed under her bed. "Iron Claws?" Kisuna asked. Foxlyn nodded.

"What are Iron Claws?" Naruto asked. "A weapon. They're like the claws of a demon, only made of iron and fitted like a glove for fighters. Pretty handy actually." Foxlyn said and sneered. She flexed her fingers. The claws stretched out as though they were real. Kisuna watched her sister for a moment before looking bak to Naruto's wound. However, when she looked back... the wound was gone. Kisuna blinked twice and tried questioning this for an answer, but failed. Still, she wrapped a bandage around Naruto's foot and sta back like she was done. "There." she said. Naruto wiggled his foot and smiled. "Wow, pretty good."

Foxlyn looked outside. She seemed to be debating on something for a moment until Kisuna asked, "Sister? Are you leaving?" Foxlyn stared at the rising stars. "Yes..." she said after a while. "Where to? Surely you can't plan to go on another hunt. Foxlyn... Where are you going?" Foxlyn looked at her sister, suprised. 'Does she really think I'm going to go get myself killed?' Kisuna misunderstood this look and pleaded with her sister. "You can't. You'll be killed without your full strength. Please Foxlyn, reconsider." Naruto told her. Even he though so? "You can stay here until you're better. You can't go and kill yourself."

"I'm not going on another hunt. I'm going elsewhere." Kisuna stared at her sister, confused. "Where?" she asked. "I'll be safe. No hunting for a while, I promise." Foxlyn walked to her sister, and picked up her bag. "Where are you going?" Kisuna repeated. This time Foxlyn replied in a soft whisper. "To an old friend's of mine." She walked pass them and went on her way.

Kisuna stared at the open door for a few minutes. Reluctently she closed it. Naruto walked to stand beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kisuna?" he asked. She seemed to be talking to someone else when she said, "Please... Don't let her be hurt..." Kisuna looked at Naruto and hugged him. Naruto blushed. Kisuna burried her face into his shoulder. "I'm scared. She has to be so stubborn!" By some unknown force, Naruto's arms were pulled around her. They stood silently in each other's arms. "She'll be okay." He whispered.


	14. When it Couldn't Get Weirder, It Does

**Spirit of the Fox**

Chapter 13: When things couldn't get weirder, they do.

* * *

Iruka unlocked his window and opened it. Foxlyn stepped in from outside and smiled at him. "You came back?" he asked. Foxlyn nodded. "You're going to play this game, disappearing as a child and returning at night as the lovely maiden, aren't you?" Foxlyn laughed, not sure that "lovely maiden" was the correct term for her. "For a while…" she replied.

The sun rose the next day and Naruto rolled over, he fell off his bed. He rumbled and sat up. Rubbing his eye, he yawned and went about getting dressed. He sniffed the peculiar scent of the air. He thought he smelt something… ramen? Instantly his mouth started watering at the thought of fresh-made ramen and a lass of cold milk to start the day off. He snickered to himself. 'Kisuna's going to be a keeper if she keeps up with the ramen!' he thought excitedly. He composed himself before exiting his room.

Much to his dismay, there was no ramen. His roommate sat on the couch. She was leaning back with her eyes closed. "She must've stayed up wondering if Foxlyn would come back…" Naruto murmured. He smiled. This was his chance! He ran as quietly as he could to the kitchen and started to cook. Since Kisuna had cooked for him, he would cook for her!

Kisuna awoke to the smell of something burning. She opened her eyes and staggered into her kitchen. Naruto was waving a cloth at the stove that had caught flame. The towel only fed its hunger and grew more. The young ninja panicked and blew at the flames. Kisuna's eyes widened. She ran into the burning room and quickly doused the flame with water and loss of oxygen. She grabbed a towel and wiped away at the smoke. Naruto coughed. "What do you think you were doing?" Kisuna asked.

"I was cooking!" Naruto yelled in between his coughs. Kisuna's green eyes blinked through the smoke. "Cooking?" she repeated. "You were setting the house on fire…." Naruto growled at the comment and shouted, "I didn't mean to! I just wanted to cook you breakfast!" Kisuna gasped, her voice leaving her to be speechless. It took Naruto a few minutes to understand her sudden silence before realizing what he said. Heat rushed to both of their faces. Without saying anything, Kisuna wetted a rag and began to clean the mess up. Following silent suit, Naruto also cleaned.

"What were you making?" Kisuna inquired. "Oden." He answered softly. Kisuna giggled. Naruto was puzzled as to why she was giggling. Was she making fun of him? He started to ask but before he could, she took his hand to made him point to a thermometer on the stove. "For one, you had the temperature too high." Naruto checked and found this to be true. It was set for the heat of boiling ramen, not for making oden. Kisuna swept Naruto around the kitchen, showing him the proper way to making oden. An hour and around fifteen minutes later they sat down with two good bowels of oden, with enough left for dinner.

Naruto tasted his. Much to his discomfort, he found the food to be delicious. 'But I… wanted to make her breakfast…. Not the other way around.' He thought sadly. Kisuna took a sip of herbal tea and smiled. "Thank you." She said and took a bite. "Thanks? For what?" Kisuna flashed a brilliant smile his way. "For making the oden, of course. I'm not that rude." She laughed at herself. His big eyes blinked repeatedly. "I didn't mean that…" he started. His eyes widened before narrowing. "Don't thank me. You made it!" Kisuna ceased her laughing and stared over into his eyes with her pure green orbs. "Not exactly. You made it, I only showed you how." She smiled sincerely. Naruto could feel his face flushing. He shoved a chopstick-full bite into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer her.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto announced. He pulled his Konoha hitae-ate over his forehead and tied the navy sash behind his head. Kisuna was standing by his side, smiling at him, and ready to depart. She nodded to him. They walked outside of their home and headed for the village. Both of them put their feet forward to the Ninja Academy. The whole time Naruto secretly had his fingers crossed. 'I hope that old fart can let Kisuna become a Chunin so she won't have to stay with those losers at the academy.' He thought silently. Kisuna glanced at her eager friend. 'What's her worrying about?' she wondered. 'He seems… anxious, maybe worried. Could be nervous? But what for? Surely the Hokage can tell that I'm far more skilled than those itty-bitty Cadets. And if he doesn't… I'll stay there for a week or two. There's no major problem, so why doesn't he seem apprehensive?'

"Naruto, what's up?" Naruto's eyes widened. Did she know? "Nothing." He answered, but she wasn't so sure. "Well whatever it is…" she started and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She said and winked. Naruto blushed.

Three hours later the two were running to the forest clearing where Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were training. "Hey!" Kisuna called. Sasuke looked at them and smirked. "'Bout time." He declared. Naruto stuck it tongue out at him. Kisuna giggled at the blonde and smiled. "Any new news?" Kakashi asked. The two blonds nodded eagerly. "Meet the new addition to Team 7!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened with joy. "Yay! Now I'm not the only girl!" (Inner Sakura: But she had better keep her hands of Sasuke!)

_"Thank you for putting little Kisuna with Cell 7." The Hokage nodded to the light clad figure. "It was an odd request but I'm sure Kakashi can handle just one more child." He told her. "But as for you…" A few light beams shifted in his office. One landed on a young girl around the age of fourteen. She had long, wavy silver hair that cascaded down her back and curled around her waistline. Her eyes were a deep amethyst. Her skin was milk pale and creamy smooth. She wore a traditional off-white haori that had small pink flowers at the bottom of the sleeves, and a blue hakama that was tied tightly around her midriff. She looked to be an innocent child yet wisdom gleamed vibrantly in her eyes. _

_"Yes, while I am here I wish to receive a status of the Shiitamas without their knowledge of such, as well as an occupation. Anything will do, though my references more or less surround Shinobi Excellencies." Her voice was just above a whisper. If it were physical, one would imagine it as cotton-soft and pure, like a baby's nighttime melody. The Hokage gave a distinct nod. "I see." He picked up some listings. There were many shops that were in need of employees. Yet one of her talent shouldn't be wasted. His dark eyes glanced at her. She was indeed skilled, even not seeing her abilities… he could sense it. He could sense the girl struggling to conceal her immense chakra._

_"Are you familiar with the Konoha Ninja Academy?" The girl's brow rose. "Fairly well." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Our instructors are all hand-picked, so to say. They all were once mere Cadets in the same Academy. Their strength, but also their knowledge of not only the basic Shinobi arts but also of the temper-mental difficulties that being a ninja in this world, must be great in all respective areas. They themselves hold Konoha's future existence in their hands. After all, it is they who teach our future generation." He paused for greater effect. The girl didn't seem to have a reaction, though she understood to the highest degree. The future generations were practically putty in their sensei's hands… to mold as they pleased._

_"For an outsider of the village to arrive and acquire such a position is highly infrequent. We usually do not allow such a transaction to take place. However you seem to be a special case. I shall place you into proper training under one of our finest… if you are interested." _

_A shy, tender smile spread across her soft pink lips. "I believe I am adequate."_

"New student, eh?" Kakashi said thoughtfully. Kisuna and Naruto nodded. Pure joy was written on both of their faces. "All I have to do is take one session at the academy!" She exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "Surely you don't take this as a surprise, Master Kakashi." The Jonin shook his head negatively.

"Yes… little Kisuna has to be a Cadet for one day. Then she'll graduate into a big ninja girl." Mocked a familiar voice. They turned around to see Foxlyn and Iruka walked towards them. "Hey, Iruka." Kakashi greeted. "You knew?" screamed Naruto. His former sensei nodded. Foxlyn smiled up at Iruka, who was now quite a bit taller than she was. 'It may be wise for them to not know yet…' she had told him earlier. Kakashi ordered his little militia to practice their ninjutsu so he could talk to Iruka. He doubted that Iruka would come to see him personally if it was only to congratulate Kisuna.

"So it seems she's really that strong?" Kakashi asked. Iruka affirmed him with a brief dip of his head. "I got some secret information on her and it turns out that she is. I was told by Hokage that he was given a recommendation for her." Kakashi and Iruka watched Kisuna as she trained. It was obvious that her greatest techniques were speed: great for evasion of attacks, and endurance: the ability to take on her opponents' attacks until she defeated them. Those two alone made her a powerful foe. "Recommendation?" Kakashi repeated. Iruka nodded. "Do you suspect something wrong?" Iruka posed.

"Should I?"

"Maybe, first we're sent to retrieve her then her sister shows up and then they both want to become shinobi. And just today we received a new academy instructor." Kakashi looked over at the scarred-nose friend. "New instructor?" he replicated. 'How could that be?' pondered the silver-haired one. 'Instructors are accepted through extended periods of training. It's not possible to just suddenly have a new sensei.' Iruka nodded again. He studied the ground, deep in thought. "She just came in today. She's not an instructor yet, but more of an apprentice. The Hokage hasn't said, but I bet it's her who requested that Kisuna to become a Genin."

Iruka returned his eyes to the training field, but instead of Kisuna he watched Foxlyn. Kisuna's sister… was it her? He had known her 12 years ago and had been her boyfriend back then. Now they were back together as lovers in secret. He couldn't tell anyone, but was afraid that the third Hokage already suspected something. How could he explain that the love of his childhood had returned… as a child still! Yet she wasn't a child, but his age. She was using Genjutsu to conceal her elder appearance. 'Though for what purpose?'

Foxlyn had told him that the enchantment was in the yin yang insignia that she wore on her back. It was the symbol of everything opposite: good-bad, light-dark, alive-dead, wet-dry, water-fire, man-woman, and young-old. She had told him that she used magic within that existence to revert into her body of her youth; thus her childhood form. Though her true form was a beautiful young woman with such a figure that could scorn the models in Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books. And to think he got to see her every night…

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was ripped from his thoughts. He turned to his senior. "Hm?" he murmured. "The instructor-in-training, who is it?" Kakashi said again. "I don't know. I was only told of a girl coming to the Hokage to request for a place to stay and a job. The Hokage suggested her to become a sensei and she took the application. She's only a little older than Kisuna… but Hokage said that her wisdom seemed beyond her physical years."

"Whose wisdom? The instructor or the one who asked for Kisuna to be on my team?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked a little puzzled and shook his head. "No, the instructor. She's female. I know that much for sure." Iruka told him. Kakashi's one eye blinked curiously. "Who did the Hokage call wise, then?" Iruka said it was the one who asked him to put Kisuna on his team. "So it wasn't the new academy worker?" he asked. Iruka sighed loudly and rubbed his temple, now confused himself. "The new teacher was the wise one… and female. That's why he gave her the job." Kakashi slowly titled his head up and leisurely dipped it. "Then who's the little girl you were talking about?" Kakashi asked. Iruka groaned. "The one who wanted Kisuna on your team… the wise one."

"But I thought you said that the new sensei was the one Hokage called wise." Kakashi pointed out. Iruka's dark eyes blinked. He moaned in aggravation. "I don't know…" Kakashi chuckled and smiled under his mask. "You should listen more carefully." He turned back to his team and saw that they were worn out. "That's it for today!" he called. He rested his hand on his chin and rubbed the skin thoughtfully. 'A new woman… how exciting.' His innocent smile turned into a devious grin.

When he heard a crash, Kakashi turned back to view his team. Kisuna was struggling to pick herself up. "Hey!" she yelled. Foxlyn stood near her, staring down at the smaller one. "Hay is for horses. Strength is for ninjas." She said with harsh words before giving a flick to her ebony ponytails. Kisuna scoffed and stood warily. "Listen up! You can't boss me around. If I'm in a duel, it's a two on two battle. BUTT OUT!" Foxlyn's dangerous gaze narrowed. She snatched a hold on the blonde's shirt.

"In battle there will be intrusions. You have to prepare for them. Prepare for **everything."** She threatened. Foxlyn released her sister and walked away. Sasuke caught Kisuna by the sleeve before she could hit the dirt again. "Sibling rivalry?" Sakura asked, standing behind her. Kisuna shook her head. "No, sibling issues." Kakashi dismissed them. "HEY! Master Kakashi, can't we have some sort of celebration? Kisuna is going to be on the team! How about some kind of eat-out or something." Naruto begged.

Kisuna blushed and told them that it wasn't necessary, but Naruto kept insisting. "Come on." He told her. She reluctantly gave in. "If it's not in anyone's way, that is." Sakura smiled. "Naruto, that's a great idea!" Naruto smiled. Kisuna hugged him, making his whole face turn red. Kisuna's cheek… it was touching his! "Naruto… something wrong?" Kakashi asked slyly. Naruto didn't say anything. Damn that Kakashi! Does he have to point out everything?

"A toast to Kisuna!" Naruto declared and raised his can of soda. Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura did the same. Sasuke and Foxlyn just gave a slight nod to theirs. Kisuna smiled. "Thanks." They were all at the Ichiraku stand and having a fine time. During the feast, Sasuke nudged Foxlyn. "Hm?" she murmured. Sasuke pointed with his head at the two blondes. They were sitting next to each other and had their arms linked. Kisuna was telling about the time Naruto tried to make oden and nearly caught the house on fire.

Foxlyn looked at them, getting Sasuke's silent message. Kisuna and Naruto… they've become great friends and possibly more. Sasuke looked at them too…. Kisuna was someone who could understand Naruto. It was about time after everyone had despised him so much. Foxlyn smiled, though she showed no sign of it. Iruka had noticed it as well. 'It seems… that their coming here is a good thing. Naruto has someone to understand him. Now what to do?' wondered Kakashi.

Kakashi froze. He could feel eyes staring into his back. His students were busy amongst themselves, and Iruka was staring into space. Turning in his chair, Kakashi searched behind him.

Clear amethyst stared straight at him. Out of the large mob, she was easily spotted. All of her attention was focused on the copy ninja. A man in black was next to her. He must have said something, because she now gazed up. 'Ebisu?' Why was she with Ebisu? The girl called to Konohamaru. The young boy nodded eagerly. She smiled sweetly at him. Her gaze returned to Kakashi. She then turned, and followed Ebisu deeper into the crowd. Kakashi watched Konohamaru follow the mysterious girl.

"Sensei?" Kisuna whispered. Kakashi blinked. "Hm?" She shrugged, saying it was nothing. The elder one returned to his thoughts. Who was that girl? Why was she with Ebisu? Surely if Konohamaru trusted her, which Kakashi thought he did, she was someone of high regard. He continued to wonder until it began to eat at him internally. He stood and waved. "I'm to be on my way." He said. Kisuna thanked him for the celebration. He gave a brief dip of his head. "Farewell."

"Hokage… what can you tell me about this instructor-in-training?" Weary eyes turned to a dark one. "Mm.. Yokonna?" he asked. Kakashi's eye widened. 'Yokonna! But that's… who is this girl? What's her connection to Kisuna, if she has one?' The elderly man pivoted on his mat. "It's odd that you would ask of her." He murmured. Kakashi's brow rose. "How so?" The Hokage's weary eyes closed then slowly reopened. "She reminds me of you." He told the Jonin. Kakashi's eyes studied him, obviously wanting an explanation. The old man complied. "Do you remember when you first passed the Chunin Exams?" he asked. The wheels in Kakashi's mind began to turn, sorting through times long past. He nodded. "She had the same look in her eyes as you did." Kakashi's brow perked in interest. He stared into the floor. "She's twice the age you were then, and she has immense chakra. Even as we spoke, she was intellectual when her thoughts where split." The Hokage explained. "Split?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage nodded. "I could sense that she was struggling to hide her chakra. There's obviously more to her than meets the eye." Hokage looked up to stare behind Kakashi. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled. Kakashi turned.

The pair of amethyst eyes from before was penetrating him. 'Speak of the devil indeed.' Thought Kakashi. Yokonna's serene face cracked with a smile. "Good evening, Hatake Kakashi-San." She bowed politely. Kakashi returned her bow. "Good… evening…" Her smile embellished her innocence. "Honored Grandson!" shouted none other than Ebisu. The door was slammed open, as the Hokage's own grandson charged in. Three shuriken were in his hand, which he flung as his grandfather. "Always on guard, Old Man!" Kakashi's eyes widened. The spiraling stars neared the village leader.

Fwip, fwip, fwip! The stars were caught easily between slightly tanned digits. Yokonna's smile never faltered. "Konohamaru, you should be more careful with such weapons." She walked over to the young boy and returned his throwing stars. Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Yoko-San! Your hand, it's bleeding!" he exclaimed. Yokonna raised her hand up to study the liquid crimson. She didn't look pained in the least bit. It was as though she hadn't even noticed it. Ebisu, who had just entered, handed her a bandage. She thanked him and wiped away the blood. Kakashi's eye widened slightly. There was… no cut!

"Don't worry, Konohamaru, I'm fine." Yokonna told him. The young boy smiled up at him. "Okay…" He grabbed her other hand, obviously not having seen that she was completely unharmed, and gave a slight pull. "Let's go practice some jutsus." He begged. She chuckled softly. "Farewell Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-Sensei, perhaps we shall become better acquainted next time." She told them. The Hokage smiled. "Take care of him, he's a handful." Konohamaru glared back at him, pulling down the flesh underneath his eye. "Am not! Just you wait until next time, Old Man!" he shouted. Yokonna patted the raven hair, and Konohamaru's voice silenced. He smiled up at her.

Kakashi watched the three leave. Not long afterwards, when their steps were echoing down the hall, he stood himself. "I should be going now." He declared. The Hokage studied him. His wrinkling fingers held a pipe against his aging lips of which he inhaled from. "Didn't you want something?" he asked. Kakashi stretched with a lazy yawn. "If my assumption's right… I have everything I need at home, for now." He gave a half-assed salute, turned on his heel, and followed Yokonna's exit.

Kakashi plopped down onto his bed, pulling a book down with him. He was completely absorbed, even though it wasn't his Icha Icha Paradise… amazingly true. In fact, the title read. The words "Tales of Wonder" curled across the cover in fancy gold letters. He flipped through the pages idly until he came into one that had been folded accidentally. It had been marked some time ago… when he had first heard about the mission that would take them to the "Irrelevant Village of Smoke". There was a little manuscript about it on the page, but nothing could compare to the wild tales that his forefathers would come up with. More than likely half of the accusations would be false, only spiced up between each passing of being told. That was how things worked. Though he did know for a fact it had existed… He had been there, and brought home a young girl who turned out to be quite inexplicable as the village itself.

Kakashi grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. The thoughts were slurring together in his mind to become incomprehensible so he needn't to figure things out. Slowly drawing out little doodles and shapes, he watched as the shapes slowly turned into letters. Six letters begun to form after a "K" that had drifted off of a spiral. An "I" followed it, soon joined by an "S" then a "U". It was finished off with an "A". Kisuna was the girl's name… There was something about it, but what? He left the thought uncompleted and went on to the next. 'And then there were two…' Foxlyn had shown, proving to be quite as complex as the younger sibling. Her name also appeared on the paper. He drew the kanji for flames around it, signifying the outfit she had shown up in the first day. 'Fire… Sasuke also uses combustion for his ninjutsu. Wasn't that a trait of the Uchiha Clan?' Sasuke's name was written. Kakashi drew a circle around Foxlyn and pointed an arrow towards Sasuke.

'Now Yokonna…' He wrote her name underneath Kisuna's, slightly near where he had drawn Foxlyn. While circling her name repeatedly, one loop bolted from the rest to chop Yokonna's name into two bits. His eyes widened at the action. Quickly he drew a slash through Foxlyn's name, cutting it into two bits as well. His pencil lingered above Kisuna, pausing it mid-air. This name was different… Supposedly Yokonna and Kisuna were connected somehow, but now it seemed as though it was Yokonna and Foxlyn instead. He drew a vertical slash through Kisuna's name. The pencil tip broke with the abrupt pressure. "What in Buddha's name…" His eyes scanned the contents that he had discovered.

_Yoko l nna_

_Fox l lyn_

_Kil suna_

Now that it was written down it was so easy to see…

* * *

Author's Apology/Rant: I am so SORRY that this took (literally) months to write! Okay, it didn't take months in that I wrote it before but it took months to rewrite it to my satisfactory level. And sadly, it's not even quite there. Due to this, I'll end up having to write a chapter from scratch to put in between this and the one that's meant to be next. It's so upsetting because I started this fic about a YEAR ago. So yeah... I'm actually working on chapter 18 (though it'll be pushed to 19 when I have to stick one back here) and it's AWESOME. I'm so proud of myself but it's also somewhat sad because, well... I'm slowly deteriorating the FoxlynXIruka. However I have a reason for that! There should be plenty of IruFox before then but oh darn, no more spoilers for you!

Wait... No.. I'll be nice. Since you all have been so devoted to me for so long, here's a glimpse of the (actual lasest) chapter. It's called **"Uchiha Flame."**

* * *

Foxlyn was walking down through Konoha. She could feel many eyes upon her. Around her, the villagers whispered about her. How could so many people talk about someone they didn't even know? Then she remembered her invasion. A smirk crept onto the confident face. So many poeple feared the demonic eyes she painted onto her face. They feared her, even as a child. She grinned. 'They've learned.'

Though could they know that she was the same child from before?

They couldn't. It was almost impossible.

* * *

"Do it again!"

Lyn nodded and pulled her aching body from the ground. "Hai!" She stood, raised her fists, and tensed up her body. Itachi charged toward her and swung. She caught his fist! She gasped as his skin slipped against her prespiration and hit her anyways. She flew backwards and crashed.

Lyn's heart pounded against her ribs, causing her chest to ache. Her head felt ready to implode, and her sticky tendrils weren't helping either. She groaned softly. "Pathetic." Lyn sat up, wincing as she did so. "Just you wait! I will be stronger than you! I'll beat you!" Itachi disappeared in a switft blur. The crimson-eyed ninja reappeared with a foot in her face. She skidded back. "Nii-San, iya! She's bleeding!" whailed Sasuke. Itachi barely glanced at her before walking away. Lyn sighed. 'Thanks Sasuke-Kun. I don't think I could have taken... another... hit...' She fell into darkness.

* * *

She pulled back. Her back pressed against the cold wall. Her heart was pumping rapidly in her chest. A knot was twisting in her stomach. "I don't care anything about your clan... I only want to grow strong." She winced as Itachi pressed her against the wall with extreme force. Her back stung, causing the scars to pulsate. "You want power, ne?" He pushed her back more, causing her to wince. "I'll tell you one thing. The Sharingan is **not** for those outside the clan. I won't allow you to have its power."

* * *

Enough teasers for now! Continue reading and you'll figure out what goes on in between these scenes and after. Please review with any helpful advice, I'm really depending on you guys to be there for me. Domo arigato, Ja ne! 


	15. Suspicions

**Supiritto No Kistune**

Well well well... It's about time I've finished chapter 13. The reason it took so long was because it was the only chapter so far that hadn't been previously written. I found a gap of where once character was introduced and I didn't like it so I had to redo it completely. Here's the finished result and I rather like it. Before there had been no including Ebisu nor Konohamaru, so I'm definatly glad I rewrote it. Here's the "Missing Chapter". And I promise to try and get chapter 14 up before Christmas break. I hope you like it and I expect lots of reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Suspicions

* * *

**

"Yoka-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Konohamaru squealed and ran toward her as fast as his little legs would allow. Lavender irises lowered to the Honored Grandson. She smiled and opened her arms, allowing the youngster to lunge into her embrace. She smiled slightly, just slightly. It was never a full smile, always a serene beaming. In front of the two, Ebisu was using his middle finger to rise up his slanting glasses. "Honored Grandson… you shouldn't be slacking off as you have now. The road to becoming the Hokage is difficult and demanding. Which means… YOU CAN'T JUST GOOF OFF!"

Konohamaru shifted in Yokonna's arms. He raised a finger up to pull down the flesh beneath his right eye, directing this mild insult towards his sensei. "I know that Four-Eyes! I'll get there, I'll defeat the old man and become Hokage! I don't need you to tell me what I already know." Ebisu's brow furrowed at the bratty antics. They had been getting worse with no thanks to that Kyuubi-Infested boy. 'Naruto has corrupted my pupil…'

"Ebisu-Sensei, do not worry. Konohamaru-Kun just needs a little break every now and then. If you keep them working continuously, their attention span tends to wane then eventually diminishes. We cannot have our future Hokage having the attention span on a grasshopper, now can we?" Yokonna's voice was pleasing to the ear. Ebisu had the curious thought of how she would sound if singing, and then shook himself mentally. He couldn't be distracted of such ignorance! "Agreed… What do you propose we do then, Yokonna-Chan?" The silver-haired girl smiled once again. Her lavender hues gazed down at her intern pupil. "What would you like to do, Konohamaru-Kun?" The Honored Grandson peered over at Ebisu before turning his gaze up at Yokonna. "Let's go get some ramen!" he exclaimed. She chuckled softly and nodded. "Agreeable. I do believe that lunch-time is nearing rather rapidly, ne?"

* * *

"Ramen for two!" Naruto's voice was loud enough to alert of Konoha. Kisuna giggled and threw her hands into the air like he did. "One suyo one miso please!" They smiled at one another in approval. 'Ah… ignorant bliss.' The man behind the bar shook his head sadly and reported the order to his cooks. The two blondes were left to themselves. "It's so cool that you're a Genin now." He told her. Kisuna nodded with a smile. "Now we're the same!" They smiled at each other and laughed. 'Too much of the same if you ask me.' Thought the tender ruefully, 'I'm just surprised she doesn't have any whiskers like him… Then we'd have our own official female Naruto, shall we woe the day.' His tired eyes glanced to Kisuna's cheek, subconsciously checking for any lines there. His eyes widened. There were! Sure enough there were three whisker-like scars across her face. He leaned forward over the counter to take in the full focus of her whiskers. Kisuna blinked and looked over at him. His face faltered. They were gone.

"Sorry… Umm… thought I saw a bug." He pulled back into the shade. Had it been only an illusion by the light? His eyes were studying her intensely. Kisuna's face was still bare of any whiskers. Naruto blinked and looked from the geezer to Kisuna. Looking at the man, a puzzled feature plagued his face. Kisuna looked to Naruto. Each of them shared glances during the awkward moment. "Ramen's ready!" someone called from the back. The moment from before fell away as the blondes were served. "Oh yay!" Kisuna smiled. She picked up her chopsticks, pulled them apart, and then tinkered them against Naruto's to serve for a glass chinking.

Naruto pulled off his hitai-ate and rested it before them. With his slurping, he didn't want to take any risks of getting it dirty. Kisuna's green hues glanced upon the leaf symbol. 'And to think… soon I'll be wearing one of those. I'll finally belong to a village.' She quickly downed out her slight despair along with her ramen.

"HEY BOSS!" Kisuna's eyes widened, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She swiveled in her chair, coming face to face with chocolate irises. Naruto's blue eyes opened out of their usual slants. "Oh… it's you." The boy's face melted into a grin as fierce as the smiley that was on his head. "What do you mean by that boss? Just cause you go out on big missions now, you think you're too good for your rival?" Kisuna giggled. Naruto's rival? This kid looked like he had just gotten out of preschool. "Hey there cutie." She cooed to him, in the same voice she used with Kohaki and Tsukila.

Konohamaru blinked at Kisuna, his little eyes widening. A faint blush crept across his face. He dodged Kisuna and tackled Naruto out of his chair. "Hey Big Guy!" he yelled before whispering into the genin's ear. "Who's the babe?" Kisuna's eyes widened, a ferocious blush taking over her face. Naruto's brows raised, his eyes once again those simple slits. "B-babe?" Konohamaru pointed at Kisuna whose back was turned to them. Naruto's face turned red. A little light bulb went off in his head, and he held his pinky up to Konohamaru. The Honored Grandson's eyes widened. "Aw man!" The two snickered behind the back of Kisuna. She was still dumbfounded about the unexpected compliment from Konohamaru.

She suddenly swirled around, her green eyes turning on the two. "Naruto! Am I really like that?" The two boy's eyes widened. "Na.. Nani?" Naruto almost choked on his words. Konohamaru scampered to hide behind Naruto, before remembering that she wouldn't harm him because he was the Hokage's grandson. Naruto's lips parted to allow him to speak, but a different voice came.

"But of course, you are growing to be a young woman after all." Konohamaru stared behind her, his eyes lighting up with glee. Naruto's eyes slit as he stared over at the man, who he had met formerly, and the girl who he had never seen before. "Why if it isn't Sensei Four-Eyes." Naruto muttered. "Yoka-San!" Konohamaru exclaimed and ran to her, passing the immobile Kisuna. Naruto stood, swatted dirt off his arse, and walked to stand beside his roommate. "Who's she?" he murmured. It wasn't everyday he saw someone in a traditional kimono.

"Greetings, Naruto-San." The gray-haired woman whispered politely. She bowed to him, causing Naruto to stagger slightly. Since when had he been clarified to be called "Naruto-San?" and since when did people bow to him? "Yeah… um… hi?" he returned. Yokonna also bowed to Kisuna. But Kisuna didn't move, she couldn't move. The pink tint that was formerly in her cheeks had been replaced with a look of stark confusion. Her green hues were wide and frozen in an eternal stare towards this other female.

"Kisuna-Chan?" Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She jumped, causing her shoulder to smack against his palm. How could Kisuna jump? She was in no harm… yet then again it was more important as to "why" did she jump. "Kisuna-Chan…" Her neck slowly turned to allow her eyes to shift towards his face. No words were directed towards him, and she instead turned to stare over at Yokonna and Ebisu. It wasn't mistaken that her eyes were glued to the girl though.

Kisuna's hand was taken abruptly, tearing her gaze back to her roommate. He held her hand tightly, taking a step closer. His blue eyes flared with a courage that even melted the fear in her own hues. "Who are you?" he demanded. A smile overcame Yokonna's facial features just then, even as Ebisu stepped towards the two blondes. "You should respect your elders, Naruto." Blue and green glared up at him. Naruto's lips parted but Konohamaru spoke first. "She's Yokanna-Sensei!"

"Yo… konna…. Sensei?" Kisuna repeated slowly. Her head whipped so fast her hair smacked Naruto's cheek. "What does he mean by that!" The silver-haired girl didn't cringe under the crude accusation. Her head tilted slightly to the side. "She's become my apprentice until she has enough credit to achieve the rank of Jounin." Ebisu explained. After he spoke, his hand swatted his pupil's head. Kisuna's eyes never left Yokonna.

"So it wasn't a trick… It wasn't an illusion." Kisuna mumbled softly, causing the boys to stare at her. "You are delusional, but it wasn't a trick." A blonde brow ticked as green optics glared upwards. "Foxlyn-Neesan?" Foxlyn chuckled softly and waved. Not only did she bring her usual trash mouth, but also this time both Iruka and Kakashi-Sensei accompanied her. "Hello once again, Kakashi." Ebisu nodded his acknowledgment to the two ninjas. The silver-haired Jounin waved briefly. "What are you doing here, Sensei Iruka?" Naruto asked. For once Konohamaru was silent.

"And more importantly… what are you doing, Foxlyn?" The elder sister grinned. She tilted her head up egotistically, smiling proudly. "I heard from Iruka that there was a certain ninja just trailing around the academy. That along with the fact that the water supply has seemed a bit more fresh deemed a worthy looking into." Kisuna gasped. "You noticed too!" The raven-haired girl nodded. Naruto's eyes slit as he looked between the sisters. Blatant ignorance was written on his face. Konohamaru was shying towards Yokonna, his hand finding the slack in her sleeve and gripping it tightly. Iruka stood behind Foxlyn. His arms were resting against his sides. Foxlyn's arms were crossed, and limp fingers brushed against his arm discreetly. Kakashi's single eye viewed the three girls in silent wonder.

Kisuna stared at Yokonna's violet irises as she thought heavily. 'So it wasn't an illusionist threat when the water…

_Kisuna closed the lid over the pot of ramen she was cooking. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she confirmed that Naruto's ragged breathing was the result of his meditating with a flowerpot on his head. "What's this going to accomplish?" he called. The ceramic pot wriggled threateningly, and he had to straighten his neck up. "It creates a good position for your spine. It also draws your concentration into a certain point. You have to concentrate on your stillness so much that your body staggers. With that staggering, the pot will fall. You have to overcome the bodily intuition to have complete control." No answer came, and she assumed her understood the consequences of moving. Her attention returned to the dishes in the sink. She turned on the faucet and stared blankly at the dry sink. "Hm?" she bent forward and twisted her neck to stare up at the faucet. Just as she did, water poured into her face. A cry came as she jerked backwards. "Kisuna?" Naruto called. "It's okay, I just splashed myself." _

_Bending over the sink, water dripped into the silver basin. The neckline of her shirt was spotted a darker shade of blue. She shook her bangs then sighed. _Plink._ She blinked. _Plink. _The noise came again. She didn't have to look around, she knew exactly where it was. The sound was coming from… the drain? _Plink… Plink… Plink… _Kisuna leaned forward to peer down the drain. Her eyes stared down the black eyehole of the sink. _Plink._ 'What is that?' _Plink. _She gulped, leaning further over. Something was scurrying about in that eye. Water began to slowly seep from the drain. A scream hitched up in her throat as a small black insect crawled up through the drain. It shuddered then spread it's wings. It was a… butterfly? Kisuna stared at its white wings. The body was black, the wings white except for two single black dots on each. The upper tips were also a fuzzy black. 'A Cabbage White Butterfly? What in the world…?' The butterfly fluttered in place, stepping through the thin layer of water underneath its feet. It took flight, hovering upwards towards the faucet. Kisuna quickly pulled back just as the butterfly shattered. It literally shattered into water droplets. More water poured from the drains and sloshed down the drain just as normal. "Kisuna, is the ramen done?" Just as he spoke, the teakettle whistled loudly. She pulled away to remove the tea so it wouldn't burn. Even as she did so, she couldn't help but think of those two single dots on the butterfly's wings. It was as though they were watching her… were they?_

"What's going on?" Naruto interrupted the silence. Foxlyn groaned softly and wrapped her arms around Yokonna's shoulders. "This is my younger sister." Foxlyn told them. Konohamaru's eyes widened, as did Naruto's. Kakashi's own eye shot open at the statement. Iruka was frozen. Kisuna pushed Naruto's jaw back up before walking to the other girls. "But Kisuna's your little sister!" Naruto exclaimed. Kisuna couldn't help but giggle. Now that Yokonna was hugging her, she felt the earlier tension dissipate. "Yeah I am, but so is Yokonna. She's my big sister!"

"There are three of you?" Kakashi asked. He had to confirm this. Was it true? Could it actually be? The girls nodded as they smiled. "Holy…" Naruto's eyes glazed and he crumpled. Kisuna cried out and immediately tore from Yokonna's arms to kneel beside her fallen friend. Foxlyn stared down at Yokonna and asked, "What took you so long to find us?" Yokonna nodded, as if she did know they were waiting for her to discover their location. "I apologize, for I first journeyed to that one village you left Kisuna in. I aimed to take care of business there, but when I arrived the whole place was in ashes." Kisuna froze momentarily and hummed nervously. She pulled Naruto's torso forward and began to fan his face.

The eldest gave a brief shrug. "I think they deserved it." Yokonna gave a disapproving shake of her head. "They made a mistake and did not deserve you to use your ninjutsu fire to destroy them." Foxlyn returned the shaking of her head, tossing her hands up half-heartedly. "I didn't do it this time, honest." Yokonna's brow rose with suspicion. "Right." She then looked to Kakashi. "As you know now, I am Yokonna Shiitama, the middle Shiitama sister."

"You said ninjutsu fire, so that's your specialty power?" Ebisu questioned, his brow was narrowed in thought. Foxlyn gave an affirming nod of her head. "I'm specialized in the arts of conflagration. It's such an infuriating and remarkable technique." She grinned slyly. Yokonna's head dipped back to allow her view of the night sky. "I suppose we should all return home. It seems a storm shall be coming." Her voice was nonchalant, and her face was blank. No thought, no hinting, just a knowing sense was there. "Alright, I'm out." Kakashi stated. He waved a hand, his other hand pulling out his infamous book so he could read. "Yokonna, where are you staying?" Iruka asked softly. He knew that Kisuna was staying with Naruto, and Foxlyn was clandestinely spending her nights with him. It seemed Kakashi didn't plan on taking in any guests. This resulted in an inward sigh from him.

"Do not worry. I shall be just fine. I shall see you all tomorrow." She smiled. Konohamaru gave her a hug before bounding after his Four-Eyed Sensei. Without another word, Yokonna walked away from their group. In the distance there was a soft mumble of thunder. A flash of yellow clawed at the blackness of the sky. "We had better hurry." Kisuna said. Foxlyn agreed. "You want me to assist you?" she asked. Kisuna shook her head and stopped to stare over at her sister. Naruto was still seated on the ground but was now watching the sky. "You hurry to where you're staying." They parted. Iruka walked home with Foxlyn and the blondes ran to their home.

* * *

More from me... I forgot to mention at the beginning. Now that Yokonna is introduced, the triad is complete and the secret comes out! So far only Kakashi knows... but is he right? Do you guys know for sure? To confirm **all** suspicions, you'll just have to read **Chapter 14: Secret of the Shiitamas**.

Review Corner:

SCK: I'm glad you like the NarutoXKisuna.nn I thought that Naruto finally deserved someone better than snotty Sakura and emolicious Hinata (no flaming them on my part, that's just their characters and I happen to be a fan of both. But come on... Kisuna and Naruto is just so cute!) As for FoxlynXIruka... You'll discover why that ends. It's going to be sad, because loyalty plays a big part in it. It's just where the loyalty lies that's the problem... but I can't tell you anymore of that just yet!

madnarutofan: Yes, yes Kakashi thinks he's figured out the whole story. Here's your cliffhanger... is he _really _the only one who knows? O.O

DragonMan: I love to hear from you! You've been with me since the beginning, even though they were when I first started my fic and horribly crappy. It's not that they're bad, it's just my punctuation and vocabulary just sucked then. I may end up rewriting them yet leave the story exactly the same. It's one of the only beginnings of any story that I like at all. Since you like Konohamaru and Yokonna's relationship so much, I'm glad I wrote it. It always helps to hear I'm doing a good job.

Kitsuru: Yes! I am so sorry that my updating skills suck. I did happen to open the anonymous back up, and I hope your advice works. I just want to hear if I'm doing a good job.

Here's another thing for SCK and every other person who has requested YokonnaXKakashi. I'm sorry but it won't happen. nn; The silver-haired couple did cross my mind many times but I think Kakashi may be just a bit too old for Yokonna. She's only about 14-15! Though I don't want Yokonna to be the only one who isn't paired. So I'm asking for a vote. Here's my thoughts:

Haku (my first ever idea for Yokonna. It would be a previous romance between the water nins and which I have a cute-drama idea for if I decide to use it.)

Neji (because I just love him! If Neji wins, it'll take a while to come up with how that couple becomes something. How could our shy, serene Yokonna hook up with the destiny-prone, hostile Hyuuga?)

Shikamaru (This was another funny idea that came to me. Shikamaru is so lax and reflective. He's quite a bit like Yokonna himself! Could you just imagine the two watching the sky without a care for the world?)

Morino Idate (If this pairing is picked, it means Yokonna will be pairing-less until the last chapter or two. I won't say much about him except the idea came to me when I watched a DVD about him and came up with idea I'll turn into a fanfic after this whole story is through.)

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**: I've been meaning to relay this message since chapter one. I always forget and it's best I tell you now before any questions arise (as if they hadn't already) This whole story takes place right after Cell 7's journey to the Kirigakure (Hidden Village of the Mist) That means Sasuke has his Sharingan, the three know about Kakashi's Sharingan, Haku and Zabuza have died, andthe nine-tailed fox within Naruto has already begun to peek through the wraps. In the same sense, it means that the Sand Nins haven't come to Konoha and Cell 7 knows nothing of the Chuunin exams. If I need to explain more, let me know and I'll gladly help you out.

Until next time!


End file.
